Kuroko's Secret
by umi no sora
Summary: What if Kuroko met Kasamatsu Yukio in front of Steak restaurant instead of Kise. One thing led to another and now Kasamatsu found Kuroko's secret that even the Generation of Miracles did not know. Title change, previously known as Oh Shit.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh… Shit"

Summary: What if Kuroko met Kasamatsu Yukio in front of Steak restaurant instead of Kise. One thing led to

another and now Kasamatsu found Kuroko's secret that even the Generation of Miracles did not know.

xxxxx

This is my first story in Kuroko no Basuke fandom and yes, it is another female Kuroko story but I don't

think that I will follow the canon much. I'll try not to make the KnB cast too OOC.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

xxxxx

Story

After losing to Seirin Basketball team in the practice match, Takeuchi, Kaijou coach, still with a red faced called his students to gather around. The said students prepared themselves for a major scolding section with the irritated coach and their guess was spot on because the coach began yelling at them, especially the regulars who played in the match.

Takeuchi wasn't a bad coach per se but since the first time Seirin and Kaijou met, their coaches just got off with the wrong foot so when Seirin did win, Takeuchi felt very irritated so the _lucky_ regulars got a full brunt of his scolding. After finishing, his rant about their mistakes and such he dismissed the entire team.

Kasamatsu and the entire regular sighed in relieve after their coach dismissed them and went to the locker room.

"Man… The coach is pretty brutal today." Moriyama grumbled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Hiroshi said. "Usually he is not this bad."

"Maybe because of that chick." Moriyama replied.

"You mean their coach?" Hiroshi took out his bag while Moriyama nodded and they all fell silence remembering the encounter between the coaches.

"SeiLInBaSkeTbARrIsVelYGoOd!" Hayakawa suddenly shouted.

"Shut up!" The already irritated regulars growled at him.

"But seriously that freshman, Kagami was it? He was good." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, I agree we better watch out for him in our next match." Moriyama replied.

"And that invisible guy too." Kasamatsu added. "What is his name again? Kuroko? He is you're ex-teammate, isn't he Kise?" Only silenced greeted him. "Oi, Kise what's with you? It was unusual for you to stay silence this long." Kasamatsu looked at his kouhai.

"Sorry." Kise bowed a bit at his upperclassmen. Unexpectedly, Kise felt a very hurt impact from behind. "Ow. Ow. What was that for senpai?" He whined. Apparently Kasamatsu was fed up and kicked Kise… again at his back.

"For being an idiot." Kasamatsu snapped. "Why are you sorry for?"

"Er… Losing?" Kise said a bit unsurely and his reward? A punch to his gut. "Ow."

"What do you think basketball is? A one man game?" Moriyama asked. Kise shook his head. "Exactly. You're not the only one lose but all of us so don't think you are the only one responsible for this lost."

"Okay!" Kise said a bit happier.

"But seriously, that invisible guy, who is he?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Kuroko-chi is my personal instructor back when I'm still a newbie at Teikou and the Phantom Sixth Player." Kise answered with a star at his eyes. "Kuroko-chi is… how should I say? He is a support type player."

"Huh? I don't get it." Kasamatsu shook his head and went to go home. "And stop fanboy-ing your ex-teammate!", "I'm not!" Kise grumbled. "I'm off guys."

xxxxx

On his way back home, Kasamatsu could not stop thinking about Kuroko, especially when he suddenly stole his ball and passed it to Kagami who destroyed the goal.

'Where the heck he came from anyway?' He thought when suddenly the blue haired boy popped out of nowhere and stood directly in front of him.

"GAH! Where the heck are you come from?" Kasamatsu yelped and blurted the same question that plaguing his mind.

"I just get out from that restaurant." Kuroko pointed the Steak restaurant. "You are Kaijou captain, aren't you?"

"Yes. My name Kasamatsu Yukio, third year. Nice to meet you."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, freshman. Likewise senpai." Kuroko bowed a little. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a little while?"

"Sure. How about at that park?" Kasamatsu pointed the park near street basketball yard. "I hardly think that in the middle of the street is a nice place to have a conversation."

"Agreed." Kuroko nodded.

The park was pretty much empty of people whereas the court had three high-school students playing the game which is ignored by Kasamatsu and Kuroko. As their arrived at the park, both of them claimed the bench and sat.

"So…" Kasamatsu broke their silence. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Kise. Is he alright?" Kuroko asked playing with his basketball that he brought himself.

"I guess so. Although, he was pretty shaken up by his first lost."

"I see." Kuroko replied and an awkward silence followed both of them.

"… Kuroko." He looked at Kasamatsu. "Say-" Before, he could say anything though, his phone rang. "Sorry, wait for a second."

"Hello? What do you want Moriyama?"…

"Hah? A group date?"…

"The hell I want it."…

"Just shut up and get your chicks and don't involve me damn it!"

Then he shut the phone pretty tick off at his friend attitude. Sometimes, he wondered if the other schools had a team as quirky as his own. He shook his head a bit and looked beside him to find… nothing? He snapped his head when he heard a commotion from the court. And there was Kuroko talking to the thugs. Kasamatsu abruptly got up and went to the court when the thugs lifted Kuroko from the ground.

"OY! Let him go!" Kasamatsu ordered them.

Kasamatsu maybe not as tall as Kise or Kagami but he was pretty intimidating in his own way especially when he was angry and right now he was. The thugs looked at the captain and gulped a bit but steeled themselves because they outnumbered him by much.

"This kid dared to mock us?" One of the thugs growled. "No way in Hell-"

"Calm down." The leader said. "How about we settled this with basketball?"

"Sure, why not?" Kasamatsu answered taking off his uniform jacket. "Do you mind Kuroko?"

"Not at all." He replied.

"Five in each team?" Kasamatsu asked getting an agreement from the opposite team. "Can you play with us?" He asked the other students.

"Sure." They said.

Needless to say, the thugs got crushed. The students were pretty much more skilled than them adding Kasamatsu three pointers, and Kuroko pass was an overkill for the thugs. And that time he understood what Kise meant. Kuroko was really a support player. He never scored but he did give the ball to the other so they could shoot the ball and earned points for the team. The match if you could call it a match ended with the thugs team lost. Unfortunately, one of the thugs is a sore loser so with all strength he could muster, he punched Kuroko knocking him down and ran away.

"Damn it!" Kasamatsu swore.

He really wanted to beat the thugs up but Kuroko was his first priority after all he was already hurt before and what the thugs did just now was no help at all. Looking at the bandage, he saw a spot of red and then looked at the teen only to find that Kuroko was unconscious. He did not have any bandage in his person but he remembered that he had some at his apartment and it was closer than the hospital so without further ado, he picked Kuroko up thanking God because Kuroko was light and ran to his home.

Laying Kuroko at his bed, he took the first aid kid and began treating the injury. Finishing the treatment, Kasamatsu felt a bit sore. One intense game plus another light game plus carrying someone no matter how light he was equals a very tired Kaijou captain. He shook his head maybe a hot shower would help his sore muscles so with that in mind Kasamatsu went to bath.

xxxxx

Kuroko woke up looking at an unfamiliar ceiling when suddenly the event came crashing down at him. Immediately, he tried to get up but failed to do so because of the pain at his head. Kuroko nearly went to full-blown panic when suddenly he heard Kasamatsu voice.

"Careful I just finished re-bandaging it."

"Kasamatsu-san." He automatically went to the source of the voice. Kasamatsu stood in front of his bathroom with a still water still dripping from his hair and a towel hanged across his shoulder. He wore a long sleeve white shirt and long blue sleeping pants. "What time is it?"

"You know usually when someone just woke up from unconsciousness the first thing they ask is 'What happened?' or at least 'Where am I?'" Kasamatsu shook his head a bit amused. "You're at my home and right now it's nearly seven p.m."

Kuroko widened his eyes and tried to get up but could not because Kasamatsu pushed him back.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Kasamatsu said.

"I need to go home, Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko stubbornly tried to push him away.

"How about you tell your parents that you sleep over at a friend house? Because I don't think that your body can handle much stress and it's dangerous to go home alone this late, especially if you live as far as Tokyo." He tried to reason.

"But what about school tomorrow? And my teammates." Kuroko gave up after a very painful pounding at his head.

"I think your health is more important." Kasamatsu said. "Why don't call them?"

"I don't have their numbers." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Seriously?" Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow at that, "Just call your parent and asked them to inform the school and your teammates about your situation."

" … Okay." Kuroko took out his cell phone and called his parents. Explaining the situation he was in with altering a couple of story, Kuroko's parents agreed. Kasamatsu opened his drawer and looked for the smallest shirt he had while he ordered Kuroko to bath with extra caution because he was injured and Kuroko did just that.

"Kuroko… Do you mind if I call for a delivery for our dinner?" He took out the shirt and pants.

"Please do." Kuroko replied.

"And I left your shirt and pants at the bed."

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-san."

"You're welcome."

After hearing the front door shut, Kuroko went out of the bathroom. With only a single towel covering his body, all people could see every curve of his body which certainly did not belongs to a male. With two perfectly round breast at 'his' suppose to be flat chest, all people could tell that he certainly not a he but a she. Kuroko released her breath because Kasamatsu fortunately went out of the room but suddenly the door opened and Kasamatsu entered the room and took his wallet at the desk near the door.

"Sorry, Kuroko I forgot my wal-"

He looked up and the sight that greeted him was a very female Kuroko in only a towel that nearly slid down her body. They looked at each other for a minute and he felt himself reddened and abruptly yelled.

"GAH! Sorry!" And ran out of the door.

Kuroko who suppose to be the victim just looked wide eye at the door that had just been closed by the spiky black haired man. This was certainly unexpected. Shouldn't the girl suppose to scream first before the boy snapped out his stupor? To sum up her situation Kuroko said.

"Oh… Shit."

xxxxx

This story is not beta-ed. Please tell me if there was any grammar mistake or typo-s. Thank you. Oh and your review is most appreciated. And please tell me if I should continue this or remain as one shot. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh… Shit"

Author's note :

Thank you so much for your kind reviews. After reading all of them, I feel that I should continue this story. I also should apologize for the late update. Well, on to the story.

xxxxx

Story

Far away from Kasamatsu's apartment, Seirin high basketball club fell to full blown panic because they did not find Kuroko anywhere. They thought Kuroko would go back to their school when 'he' could not find them anywhere at Kanagawa so they went back to Tokyo without 'him'. Unfortunately, though they did not find 'him' at their school.

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?" Kagami shouted.

"Do you think Kuroko already at his home?" Koganei asked to no one in particular.

"Dumbass! How the fuck should I know?" Hyuuga went to his clutch mode. "How the hell did we forget to ask his phone number anyway?" Hyuuga went to look at Aida. "Coach what are you doing?"

"I'm calling the school." She answered and putting her index finger in front of her lips telling the members to stay silence.

"Ah hello… This is Aida Riko, one of Seirin high student. My student id number is xxxx"…

"Yes. I want to know about Kuroko Tetsuya's phone number."…

"Eh? You don't have. Oh? The home number is fine too… so the number is xxxxxx. Yes, thank you very much, sir."

"Coach?" Kagami asked.

"I'm going to call his home. I'm pretty sure that if anything happen he'll call his home since he doesn't have our number. So stay put all of you." Aida began pressing the number and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello. Good evening, Ma'am. I am Aida Riko, Kuroko-kun teammate. Has he already arrived at home?"…

"Not yet? Huh? At his friend house at Kanagawa? Kasamtasu-san?"…

"What happened?"…

"I see. Thank you, Ma'am."

Just as Aida snapped her phone shut, the members of Seirin high basketball club swarmed her with their questions. Although the meaning behind the questions was same, asking about their wayward teammate.

"Kuroko is at Kasamatsu-san home at Kanagawa. Apparently, some thugs punched him because they defeated the thugs at basketball game. And the punch re-opened his wound"

"Is he okay, coach?" Kagami asked a bit worried of the situation.

"Yes, he just got a minor concussion." Aida replied. "It's already late, we better go home now. Bye, guys."

xxxxx

Meanwhile when Seirin basketball club felt relieve because they knew that Kuroko was perfectly safe wherever 'he' was, the same could not be said for the captain of Kaijo high, Kasamatsu Yukio. After accidently seeing Kuroko nearly naked, the mentioned captain stayed rooted at his bedroom's door and looked blankly at the wall in front of him. It seemed his brain had malfunctioned.

At the bedroom though, Kuroko felt panic because she was afraid that Kasamatsu would tell Kise or someone else about her true gender. As a result, Kuroko hurried herself to wear Kasamatsu's clothes unfortunately the pants was still bigger to her so it always slipped from her waist. Deciding to discard it, she checked that the clothes although too big for her as well, it certainly could cover both of her top and bottom decently. The top of the shirt exposed her shoulder while the bottom reached her mid thigh.

Opening the door, Kuroko soon found herself fell backward because of a certain someone weight on top of her. For his part, Kasamatsu's brain began working again. Unfortunately, it was too late because he soon lost the place which he leaned on and propelled backward crashing to the unguarded Kuroko and soon found both of them crashing right to the floor. Kasamatsu who was at the top felt himself blushing because of the close distance of their face.

"Sorry!" Kasamatsu got up. "Are you alright, Kuroko?" and offered his hand for the smaller teen.

"I am fine, Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko accepted the hand and Kasamatsu helped her up. "Besides, I am the one who supposedly apologize. I did open the door." She bowed a little.

"I guess we can call it even then." Kasamatsu said, this time tough he looked at the other and widened his eyes at the girl's attire. "What are you wearing?" He asked feeling blood rushed to his cheek again.

"Your shirt." Kuroko answered without an ounce of discomfort at all. "I did want to wear the pants. Unfortunately, it was too big."

"It's the smallest I have." Kasamatsu said frowning a bit.

"Kasamatsu-san, have you tell someone about my gender?" Kuroko asked.

"I haven't." Kasamatsu answered trying to read the girl.

He was good at reading facial expression even the concealed one. That was why he was able to understand Kise who could easily fool many people into believing what he wanted them to believe. Kise's huge success at the modeling industry was the proof of such skill. Right now, Kasamatsu could see that Kuroko felt anxious, relieve, and a bit fear.

"Will you tell someone?" She asked.

"No. But I do want an explanation as to why you pretend to be a boy. Although there is no restriction in gender about playing basketball, there is one reason why many schools had female basketball team." Kasamatsu replied.

"Thank you." Kuroko said exhaling her breath in relieve. "It is not that I want to pretend to be a boy, it is at first just and error at admission when I registered myself at Teikou. Apparently that time they could not find a girl uniform for me so they gave me the boy's instead and promised to get me a female one as soon as it was available."

"…" Kasamatsu looked at the girl facial expression, he could see a twinge of sadness at the ice blue orbs.

"It seemed they forgot about me. At first, I wanted to complain to them but the situation a bit hard because at that time someone noticed me playing basketball at the third string gym and he immediately assumed that I was a boy since Teikou did not have a girl basketball team." She smiled sadly at this and continued in with her story.

"I was happy so I thought it was okay and promised myself to tell him as soon as possible but every time I tried someone interrupted until the regulars noticed me and then as you know I became the sixth phantom player. But then as you know we broke up. I thought that I should stop pretending but…"

"You love the game deeply so you can't give up." Kasamatsu added.

"That too and because I play with the boys for so long that I do not think many females can catch my pass easily thus reducing my usefulness as a player." Kuroko told him. "So, Kasamatsu-san please do not tell anyone about my gender not even Kise-kun." She bowed deeply.

"I don't think it's a good idea to keep silent, especially about your own identity." Kasamatsu replied.

"I understand. I will tell them when I can defeat them and set them back to be the one who love basketball just like before we become the winner of the third consecutive national championship." Kuroko said firmly.

"That's an awfully huge dream but I am glad today you beat us because now that idiot, Kise, won't object practicing again." Kasamatsu smirked. "I won't hold back though when we face each other again in the field. After all I still have a revenge to be fulfilled."

"Thank you very much, Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko smiled.

"Don't mention it. As long as you will tell them the truth I don't mind." He said. "Besides, I think you already manage to snap Kise out of his pedestal."

"I think you are right." Kuroko nodded smiling a bit at her accomplishment.

Seeing Kuroko's smile, Kasamatsu widened his eyes because Kuroko looked so different. She looked much prettier. He couldn't help but said quietly, "You should smile more. It's easier to notice you that way." Then he mumbled the last part, "Not to mention prettier."

"I beg your pardon?" Kuroko looked confusedly at Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu shook his head blushing a bit at his outburst, "It's nothing."

Ding… Dong… The bell rang.

"Huh?" Kuroko looked at the door.

"Oh, our dinner." Kasamatsu replied.

And then an absolute silence followed. Remembering the incident of seeing Kuroko's nearly naked, both of them blushed like no tomorrow.

"Er… About before I am so sorry." Kasamatsu scratched his head awkwardly while avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"It is fine…" Kuroko replied. "As long as you do not see what you must not."

"…"

"You do not, don't you Kasamatsu-san?"

"O-o-of course not." He stammered.

"You are not convincing enough to me if you stuttered like that Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko replied.

"I swear I don't."

Ding… Dong…

"Excuse me, I am from pizza delivery. Is anybody home?"

"Coming." Kasamatsu yelled and opened the door then paid the man.

Closing the door, he told Kuroko that they would have pizza for the dinner since he could not decide what to buy for both of them so he thought that pizza was good enough which Kuroko actually did not mind at all. After dining, they began cleaning the leftover.

"Oh… Kuroko you can use my bed. I will sleep at the sofa later."

"No. You should use the bed Kasamatsu-san. I can use the sofa instead." Kuroko protested.

"You are still injured Kuroko." He replied. "So you use the bed. And no buts either."

"… Could you consider yourself Kasamatsu-san?" Kuroko relented and they went to sleep. "Sleeping at the couch is uncomfortable." Kasamatsu glared at Kuroko as to say 'You're not going to sway me.'

"Okay. I would use the bed." Kuroko relented. "Good night, Kasamatsu-san."

"Night." He replied.

xxxxx

In the morning after Kuroko's revelation and explanation, Kasamatsu woke up because of the sun shone through the thin curtain at his apartment. Standing up, he felt a bit stiff because of his uncomfortable sleeping position at the sofa so he tried to loosen his muscles when suddenly he heard a crashing noise from his bedroom and without further ado he ran at top speed to his room.

"Kuroko! Are you alright?" He opened the door.

"I think so." She answered but he could see the wound at her forehead bleeding again.

"No, you don't. The wound bleed again." Kasamatsu shook his head. "I will try to re-bandage it again. After that we should go to hospital."

"But, Kasamatsu-san shouldn't you go to school instead?" Kuroko asked standing up but nearly fell down again. Luckily, Kasamatsu managed to catch her in time.

"It seemed you have a light concussion as well." Kasamatsu led her to his bed and began to remove the bandage. "And no. Missing a day won't change anything."

"You must be confident of your grade." Kuroko chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I guess." He answered.

"You should be careful with Kise-kun though. He is not too good at studying." Kuroko said tonelessly.

"Speaking from experience?" Kasamatsu asked while he began bandaging again.

"I suppose so." Kuroko answered and grimaced a bit because she felt her wound hurt.

"Sorry." Kasamatsu said and sighed. "I need to tie it tighter than before since you seem to be an accident prone. Done."

"I am not an accident prone, Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko deadpanned.

"In just a day you receive two hits at your head and in the early morning on second day the wound re-open making it bleed." Kasamatsu replied in a matter of fact tone.

"…"

"…"

"Thank you." Kuroko said and promptly looked down.

"You admit it, don't you?" Kasamatsu asked. Kuroko did not grace that one with an answer. Kasamatsu chuckled at her, "You're welcome. In any case we need to go to the doctor soon though so you better get dress." And he went to his drawer to take a couple of clothes.

"Okay." Kuroko took her bag and went to the bathroom to get change herself.

xxxxx

And second chapter done. Thank you for reading it. Your review will always be appreciated. And please tell me if (or when) there is a mistake be it grammar or typo.


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh… Shit'

Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them because they give me enough motivation and inspiration to continue on my story. In this chapter there will be some scenes and dialogues from the manga. And it seemed I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Now on to the story

xxxxx

Story

After Kasamatsu finished changing his clothes, he stood outside his apartment waiting for Kuroko to come out. While waiting Kasamatsu texted his classmate and fellow basketball regular, Moriyama, that he could not go to school since he needed to accompany his friend to hospital. Right after he sent the message, Kuroko went out of his door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko said.

"It's fine. It's not like I need to wait long for you anyway." Kasamatsu put his phone back to his pocket.

"Are you calling someone?" Kuroko closed the door.

Kasamatsu shook his head while locking the door, "No. But I did text my classmate to inform the teacher about my absence."

"I see." Kuroko nodded her head.

"By the way, Kuroko." Kasamatsu looked at the shorter female.

"Yes?" Kuroko looked up at him.

"Can I ask your number? So if you suddenly disappear I won't need to search the whole Kanagawa." Kasamatsu said.

"I won't suddenly disappear without a good reason Kasamatsu-san." Although Kuroko said that, they still exchanged their phone number.

"Ah. Of course. A good reason indeed: picking a fight with thugs twice your size." Kasamatsu said sarcastically.

"Even so, I thought those people were being mean. So I had to say it." Kuroko answered with conviction.

"Shouldn't you think of the consequences first, Kuroko?" Kasamatsu rose one of his eyebrows.

"Ah. I forgot." Kuroko said.

Although Kasamatsu felt a bit disturbed at the exclamation, he could not stop a few chuckles at the girl's blunt answer. "Seriously? But next time you should think the consequence first."

"Okay." Kuroko nodded.

Kasamatsu patted her head, "Good."

Kuroko tried to swat the offending hand at the top of her head with little to no success.

"Please stop it, Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko said a bit irritated.

Kasamatsu chuckled. "Okay-okay." He stopped. "Satisfied?" Kuroko nodded.

Not long after that, Kasamatsu and Kuroko arrived at the hospital. After coming inside, Kasamatsu immediately went to the receptionist and talked about the problem.

"I am sorry." The nurse said. "It seemed the doctor was held up by another patient."

"I see." He replied. "Can we register first."

"Okay." The nurse said. "Please fill in the form." She gave him the form.

Kasamatsu turned to Kuroko. "Kuroko, we need to fill this form."

"Okay." Kuroko began to fill in the form. She scribbled her name and did everything as truthful as possible even her gender. But she stopped when the paper asked her to fill about her guardian. "Kasamatsu-san. Can I put your name as the people that the hospital can contact?"

"Huh? What about your parents?" Kasamatsu asked.

"They are out of the country at the moment." Kuroko said.

"Then… Yesterday?" Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow.

"My aunt. She came to take care about my living arrangement but now she already back at Seoul." Kuroko answered then smiled playfully. "Besides you are the one who dragged me here."

A vein popped at Kasamatsu head because of that remark. "I know. Fine." Kasamatsu scowled. Kuroko seemed to be amused.

Kasamatsu checked the paper and felt a bit surprise. "You put yourself as a female."

"Yes. It is not that I tried to pretend as a boy. Everyone just assume so." Kuroko smiled sadly.

"I guess." Kasamatsu replied and looked at the sad smile. "But right now at least I know about you so it was a step to tell the others."

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-kun." Kuroko said not noticing the change of the suffix she gave her senior. "I wonder will they hate me for it."

"I admit this is rather big. But you never said that you are a boy in the first place, right?" Kasamatsu looked at her seriously. "So if you already explain the reason to them and they didn't accept you than it is their lost."

"I am a bit afraid." Kuroko admitted.

"Although I don't know you long but I accept you." He replied seriously putting his hand at Kuroko's head.

Kuroko smiled at the gesture. "I guess."

After finishing the paper, Kasamatsu gave the paper back to the nurse and went back to wait with Kuroko. Luckily, today was Monday so there were only a couple of people waited at the waiting room and the room was not noisy. Both Kuroko and Kasamatsu seemed to content themselves in the comfortable silence in the room and at each other.

xxxxx

Meanwhile at Seirin high school, Kagami scowled at himself at the classroom and glared at the teacher who still lecturing about whatnot. A couple of minutes ago he felt very tired so he slept ignoring the teacher. Unluckily, he dreamt about the last dunk he did at the practice match and accidently grabbed the teacher head thinking that it was the ball so of course the said teacher definitely not happy and now he got himself a detention after only a couple of weeks went back to school.

Not only Kagami felt the brunt of the practice game against Kaijou but the other seniors as well. It felt so hard for them to stay awake. In fact, at class 2-C where Hyuuga could be found yawning every two or three minutes, his eyes was watering because he tried to stay awake. At 2-A Izuki was found to be dozing off whereas at class 2-D both Koganei and Mitobe kept yawning until tears went out of their eyes.

Aida who was at the same class as Hyuuga noticed this as she kept glancing every time he yawned. She understood that playing against a team with national class players plus one Generation of Miracles as a member was extremely tiring but since they would fight against many others at or higher than Kaijou level they needed to do training. The first thing she needed to do was increasing their stamina which she scribbled and circled at her notebook.

Checking out her phone, she noticed the calendar. "…Ah. That's right today is that day… Then…"

'All the freshmen are to gather at the second years' floor during lunch break.' This text message could be found at every single freshman at basketball club.

xxxxx

At lunch, all the freshmen went to the second years' floor and they got the most confusing request from their seniors.

"Go buy a sandwich and bring it back." Aida smiled innocently.

"Ha? Sandwich?" They said sweat dropping a bit at the strange order.

"Actually, on the 25th of each month, the store of Seirin high sells a limited number of a special sandwich. A phantom sandwich that makes you succeed at anything if you eat it, whether it's love or club activities (says the rumor). A sandwich with black Iberian pig cutlets and the three best delicacies (caviar, foie grass, truffle)! For 2800 yen!" Aida explained.

"Expensive!" The freshmen protested loudly. "And won't the quality drop if you add in so much stuff!"

Hyuuga encouraged the freshmen to buy it thinking that they would have a chance since they won against Kaijou. Aida looked at them and added. "But we're not the only one aiming for it. It might be a little bit crowded than usual." Hyuuga looked at Aida sweat dropping although the other fresh men did not notice.

"We just have to go buy a sandwich? That's too easy." Kagami remarked arrogantly.

"Here! The second year paid for it so don't forget to bring lunch for everyone." Hyuuga smiled then suddenly his aura became black. "But if you fail… You can keep the change. We'll just increase your muscle training and footwork by three times."

All of the freshmen went horror struck and thought 'We'll die if they increase it that much.'

"Come on. We did the exact same thing last year." Izuki encouraged and tried to give another unsuccessful pun but went ignore because the freshmen went to get the order done.

Mitobe looked worriedly at the freshmen.

"You're always worrying too much, Mitobe." Koganei said as carefree as always. "Do you have a bad feeling about this or something?"

"… Geez a little bit, huh?" Hyuuga looked at Aida.

"Eeeh?" Aida looked innocently. "Let's make that a regular event for freshmen every year from now on." She smiled.

"Are you serious?" Hyuuga asked.

"Talking about freshmen though, I didn't see Kuroko at all." Koganei said.

"Maybe he is still resting at home you know with his injuries and all." Hyuuga said.

xxxxx

At the cafeteria, Kagami and the other looked at the sea of human in front of them with a face of amazement, confusion and fear because if they cannot fulfill the order, it would be the death of them. They looked at all of their school students yelling, pushing and flailing their hands to get the seller attention.

"It's… It's chaos." Someone commented from the sideline.

"Either way we don't have a choice…" Kagami gulped a bit losing his composure.

"Alright, I go first…" One of the freshmen said. "I'm not at Kagami level but I'm pretty confident with my strength." With that he ran and got himself blown away quickly by the crowd.

'You don't stand a chance at all.' Thought the other members.

"Interesting. I'll do it." Kagami said. He used his strength well. He managed to penetrate the inside but not even a half later he got pushed back and fell down by the sheer amount of power and people. He tried again, again and again until he got so frustrated and yelled.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KUROKO? HE SHOULD HELP US DAMN IT!" Kagami yelled to the heaven.

xxxxx

At the hospital, Kuroko shuddered a bit.

"Did it hurt?" The doctor who bandaged her head asked.

"No." Kuroko said. "I just felt that I should be somewhere else."

"You are hurt so you should be here getting treatment." Kasamatsu commented looking carefully at her injuries.

"You are right." Kuroko replied. "Maybe it's just a feeling."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, at Kaijou high, Kise Ryouta walked through the third year's hallway while smiling his thousand watt smile at his fan girls. He looked right and left but couldn't find his captain at all. Ever since morning he had been keeping a tab at the coming students but he could not find Kasamatsu.

"Kise?" Moriyama looked at him. "Searching for Kasamatsu?"

"Yes, senpai." Kise nodded happily "Did you see him."

"Kasamatsu didn't come today." Moriyama told him.

"Eh? WHY?" Kise asked.

"He is at Yokohama hospital acc-" Before Moriyama could finish though Kise interrupted him.

"WHAT? I'll go visit him! See-ya Moriyama-senpai." Kise ran off as fast as bullet.

"-ompany his friend." Moriyama looked at the space that Kise recently at blankly and shouted. "KISE! HOW ABOUT SCHOOL? AND PRACTICE?" but it was futile since Kise already disappeared. "The coach will kill me." He groaned and faced palm himself.

Kise ran full speed to the hospital feeling that he forgot about something important but shook the feeling off. After all a friend/senior/captain at the hospital is much much more important, right?

xxxxx

Arriving at the hospital, Kise went to the receptionist and gave her a smile.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am."

"Good afternoon. May I ask why a student like you go to the hospital without any visible injuries at school hours?" The nurse asked him politely although blushed a little at his smile.

"Ah I heard that my friend come to hospital. His name is Kasamatsu Yukio." Kise told her.

"Please wait for a moment." The nurse began checking her computer. "I am sorry there is no patient under Kasamatsu Yukio name."

"Are you sure, Ma'am?" Kise asked. "I am pretty sure that one of my seniors said he is at the hospital."

"Ah… Maybe he just accompany someone." The nurse suggested. "I think there is someone named Kasamatsu Yukio listed to one of the patient."

"Really?" Kise asked excitedly.

"Yes. She was just listed this morning because a minor injury. Her name is Kuroko Tetsuya." The nurse said.

Kise felt his eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Wh-What?" He stuttered shock beyond believe.

"I know right?" the nurse smiled. "Tetsuya, such a strange name for a girl."

"Kise-kun." A familiar voice floated to his ears.

He whipped his head to the source of the voice and looked at the light blue eyes friend of his so fast that the cracking sound was heard in the noiseless room. So many questions were being process at his brain but the only voice he could utter was.

"Kurokocchi?"

xxxxx

And that's it for now. Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I tried to update faster next time. Thank you for reading this chapter and please do not forget to review my story. Thank you very much for reading story. Oh and this is not beta at all so the mistakes at grammar and spelling are all mine. And once again please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh… Shit."

Thank you so much for all of your marvelous reviews. I really appreciated all of them. In this chapter there will be some Kise bullying. It's not like I don't like him, the opposite actually I like his characterization as much as Kuroko (which I like it a lot just saying) but because he was quiet bullied by many other characters so yeah this happened. I am really, really, deeply sorry about that. There also some OOC moments but I hope it's not too much. And now on to the story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke(Basket).

_Importan: Please read the note after the story because I really need your suggestion!_

_xxxxx  
_

Story

When Kasamatsu and Kuroko went out of the doctor's room, they really did not expect Kise to stand right there in front of them nor do they expect that Kise would know about Kuroko through this unexpected accident. Kuroko's let her head hang a bit making her light blue hair shadowing her eyes. The atmosphere kept getting tenser and tenser but still none of them trying to break it.

"Kise-kun… I-." Kuroko tried to explain but Kise interrupted her.

"Why?" Kise asked, his voice was deceptively calm.

"I-I am sorry." Kuroko said quivering a little.

"Sorry? Is that what you can only say to me? You are just cruel." Kise's voice escalated. "For three years Kuroko-chi! Why didn't you tell me? Why? Answer me Kuroko-chi!"

Kasamatsu looked at both of them, he knew he should not say anything because this problem was between the two of them but on the other side, he knew how much Kise respected the shorter basketball player. Just like he knew Kise, he also understood how much pain Kuroko endured to lie to her friends. So he was pretty pissed at Kise when he accused and shouted at Kuroko.

"Kise!" His voice was sharp just like a blade cutting his rant. "Don't accuse something before you heard someone explanation." He glared at him and looked pointedly at the secretly eavesdropping people around them. "Besides, it isn't the place to talk something like this. Let's go to my apartment. We talked there." He said firmly and coldly.

"Senpai…" Kise looked at him a bit afraid because Kasamatsu never used such a cold tone, usually he just yelled at him or hit him if he did something wrong or irritating.

"Come on." Kasamtsu dragged both him and Kuroko out of the hospital.

xxxxx

During the trip Kise, Kuroko and Kasamatsu did not bother themselves to fill the silence, instead they opted to walk as fast as possible. Arriving at Kasamatsu's room, he opened the door and let them in and closed the door without saying anything. They sat silently at the living room with a dark feeling around them.

"I get us a drink." Kasamatsu stood up and went to the kitchen giving them privacy.

The silence stubbornly still at the place for a couple of seconds before Kuroko broke it.

"I apologize, Kise-kun for lying to you and being cruel." Kuroko bowed a little.

"No, I am sorry about what I said before. I was out of the line." Kise said. "But why, Kuorko-chi?"

"It is not my intent to lie to you, all of you." Kuroko smiled sadly and began her explanation. Throughout the story, Kise looked at Kuroko in astonishment and surprise clearly written at his handsome face.

"- Will you forgive me, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked at the end of the explanation.

"How can I not, Kuroko-chi?" Kise smiled at the now identified girl. "Although obviously I was mad of you but I understand what you mean. But you need to tell the others too including your teammates now."

"I know. I am thinking to tell Seirin sometimes soon." Kuroko nodded.

Kasamatsu brought their drink. "I take it this idiot-." He pointed Kise. "Finally calm down and listen to you."

"Senpai you are so mean to me." Kise cried.

"It is because you are an idiot. Luckily, you took the story better than when you found out or else I would hit you much harder than before." Kasamatsu glared.

"See Kuroko-chi! Senpai abused me." Kise hugged the girl crying.

Kasamatsu felt his irritation grew bigger. "Now back to the topic idiot!"

"Oh yeah!" Kise sat back again. "I disagree, Kuroko-chi you should tell them today."

"Why?" Kuroko asked.

"Because what happened if Kagami-chi or your other teammates see you changing?" Kise pouted. "I don't want them to see you naked or partially naked." Kise cried hugging Kuroko again.

xxxxx

While Kise ranted about Kuroko's purity and something else related to that, Kasamatsu and Kuroko blushed furiously remembering the accident because Kise mentioned something about naked. Luckily, Kise did not see Kuroko's and Kasamatsu's blushing faces because he was busied hugging the life out of Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, I cannot breathe." Kuroko's muffled voice was heard.

"Ah… Sorry Kuroko-chi." Kise let her go. "By the way, Kuroko-chi." Kise grinned just liked Christmas came early. "The others still don't know about your true gender yet. That's mean Kuroko-chi really like me the most."

Kuroko looked at Kise with a deadpanned face while Kasamatsu twitched dangerously.

"What am I a fucking statue?" He grumbled kicking Kise's back harder than usual.

"Ouch!" Kisai yelled. "What was that for, senpai?" He pouted.

"Technically speaking, Kise-kun. Kasamatsu-kun is the first one to know my gender." Kuroko said deflating Kise's happiness.

"Kuroko-chi." He said in comical tears. "Why did you tell Kasamatsu-senpai first? Why not me?"

"Believe me, Kise-kun." Kuroko smiled sadly. "If Kasamatsu-kun did not find my true gender first, I will not work up any nerve to tell you the truth."

"Eh?" Kise looked at both of his friends confusedly. "Senpai, how did you find out about Kuroko-chi's gender anyway?"

"…"

"…"

"That's not open to discussion, Kise-kun." "That's not your business, Kise!" The respective answered of Kuroko and Kasamatsu.

"WHY? Kuroko-chi did senpai do something to taint you?" Kise shook Kuroko frantically. "He didn't, did he?"

Both of them stayed silent a bit confused how to answer. Kasamatsu did nothing of the accusation that Kise made but on the other hand he did saw Kuroko clad only in towel which was nearly slid down her body.

"Kuroko-chi answer me!" Kise wailed. "If he did I will-."

"I did nothing of that!" Kasamtsu glared. "You will do what to me if I really did it huh?" Kasamatsu asked with voice full of promising pain.

Kise felt himself becoming smaller and smaller under Kasamatsu threat and glare. Who knows the shorter upper classman of his could be so scary when he was threatened. Kise heard Kasamatsu cracking her knuckles. In a couple of strides he stood on front of the still sitting Kise.

"Hehehe… Senpai?" Kise gulped looking at Kasamatsu with fear. "I'm sorry?" He looked up and there was a very thick dark aura. Kuroko looked at Kise with something akin to pity in her eyes.

"Kuroko-chi… A little help?" Kise looked at Kuroko.

Instead of replying Kise, she opted to sip the tea that Kasamatsu prepared earlier than she answered Kise. "I am sorry, Kise-kun. May the Lord have mercy for your soul." She bowed a little while making a motion liked that of praying.

"Kuroko-chi!" Kise nearly in tears. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. He looked at his back and nearly screamed at Kasamatsu. "Senpai?" And...

xxxxx

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

The screaming of a certain model was heard throughout Kanagawa district.

xxxxx

Now the obviously much calmer Kasamatsu could be spotted sitting across Kise while folding his hands across his broad chest. Kise though, was a different matter entirely matter. He was hunched over in his seat, hanging his head while nursing the newest lump at the top of his yellow locks. Kuroko just shook her head at her accompanies antics. She calmly still sipping the tea that Kasamatsu made not even perturb at the screaming blonde earlier the day.

"Your tea is very delicious. What kind of tea is it?" Kuroko asked.

"Vanilla tea." Kasamatsu answered. Kuroko smiled faintly.

"How can you, Senpai, Kuroko-chi, talking about tea like nothing had happened, when you just hit me?" Kise looked at them disbelievingly.

"It's actually quiet relaxing for me Kise." Kasamatsu smirked.

"How?" Kise howled.

"It's actually releasing my pent up frustration, which by the way because of you." He answered.

"What did I do?" Kise asked dramatically.

"Your fan girls surrounding the practice area for a start, their screaming like possessed disturb our practice, you skipped practice a couple of times, your attitude. Do you want me to continue? I can go on for a while." Kasamatsu said in a matter of fact tone.

"Senpai… You are so mean." Kise pouted.

Kuroko cupped her hands in front of the bottom half of his face and laughed quietly. It was liked a bell chime. Both Kasamatsu and Kise looked at Kuroko in shock. It was so unexpected and in the heat of argument both of them actually forget that Kuroko still there but now that she laughed, they remembered her presence. Her laughs easing them quiet a bit.

"I am sorry, Kise-kun." Kuroko said in between her laugh.

"It's alright." Kise said automatically.

"In any case, Kise-kun." Kuroko said. "I have been wondering for quite a while. Did you go to the hospital from school?"

"Yeah." Kise nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Then where is your bag?" Kuroko blinked.

"My bag…" Kise looked around and yelled. "Ah! I left it in my haste!"

"Idiot!" Kasamatsu commented looking at the clock. "I think the school already ended and the club should already start thirty minutes ago in fact. Have you told the coach yet?" He asked.

"…Ah." Kise paled a bit.

"Not yet?" Kasamatsu looked at the frozen Kise. Kise shook his head robotically. "Coach will kill you." He looked at him.

"Senpai… Don't you also need to?" Kise asked hoping that his captain also had the same dilemma.

"I have been excused you know." Kasamatsu said.

"Oh…" Kise looked numbly. "Shit!" He suddenly shot up and out of the door at top speed and disappeared to the school area.

"Oh… Shit indeed Kise." Kasamatsu shook his head.

"That was fast." Kuroko commented.

"It sure is, though I am not too surprise." He said. "After all coach dislike tardiness in any kind of situation."

"Aren't you tardy as well, Kasamatsu-kun?" Kuroko looked at him.

"Within a good reason, no?" He rose one of his eyebrow at the girl.

"… I guess." Kuroko commented.

"Anyway, what Kise said about your teammates. I agreed with him I think you should tell them immediately before it's escalated liked this." He looked seriously at Kuroko.

"I know but…" Kuroko looked a bit down.

"I really don't think that they will kick you out of the team." Kasamatsu said. "They know without you they won't be able to win against the Generation of Miracles."

"Will it create a rift to the team though?" Kuroko asked.

"It can't be avoided." Kasamatsu agreed. "But that rift wouldn't be much or do you prefer they find out liked Kise did?"

"No." Kuroko shook her head. "I prefer they did not know at all. They never found out during my middle school."

"Middle school, Kuroko." Kasamatsu looked sharply. "Your body had not developed yet, but right now…" He trailed flushing a bit remembering her C bordering D cup breast behind the towel.

Kuroko seemed to understand and flushed as well but stubbornly refused his point.

"N-no." Kuroko shook her head. "I can use bandages if I bind it really thight-."

"It'll hurt you." Kasamatsu shook his head. He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How about I make you a deal?"

Kuroko looked at Kasamatsu. "I will accompany you when you told your teammates about you gender, If they response negatively, you can change school to Kaijou and I help to arrange so that you can be our female regular in boy's team."

"But what if they told the Basketball Association?" Kuroko pointed the flaw of the plan.

"We talked to them first. Our coach has a pretty good influence in the Association, I think he can pull a couple of strings. Besides, there is no rules about a female playing with males." Kasamatsu smirked.

"You know what, Kasamatsu-kun?" Kuroko looked at him and he looked down at the girl. "You are one scary student."

"If you have teammates like mine, you need to learn how to make them listen to you. And fear is a pretty solid weapon." Kasamatsu told her. "So... Does this mean you agree?"

Kuroko stayed frozen before slowly nodded her head.

xxxxx

And… Done for this chapter that is. I hope this is pretty fast for all of you.

Anyway I need you guys to tell me through your reviews or the poll is pretty good too should Kuroko go to Kaijou or should she stay at Seirin?

If you did choose her to transfer to Kaijou, I will change a couple of schools to Kanagawa district instead of Tokyo district. Changing the school doesn't mean making the Seirin as antagonist though. Although I don't think I won't write much about them if you do choose Kuroko to go to Kaijou. Please tell me what you think. *Bows*

Please reviews and give me your suggestion! Oh and tell me too if there is something wrong about the grammars or typo. Ciao ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh…Shit'

I think I will put Kuroko in Kaijou not only because of the reviews and poll but it's because it's easier for me to write a Kasamatsu x Kuroko fiction if they interact better. Liked I said before I am not going to bash Seirin basketball club, they merely will not show as much as they suppose to be. So I am sorry for the readers and reviewers who want Kuroko to stay in Seirin but I hope you all don't lose interest in my story just because of that.

I also want to thank you to all of your reviews I really appreciated all of them.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

xxxxx

Story

Kasamatsu looked at the fidgeting Kuroko. She appeared much more withdrawn than usual, her face was emotionless yet her body seemed to disagree because it was shook a bit although you will not notice it except if you stood directly near her. Kasamatsu sighed catching her attention. She looked at him with wide light blue eyes of her. He looked back and ruffled her short hair. Kuroko automatically retaliated with swatting the hand away. Noticeably, Kuroko seemed to lessen her fidgeting.

"We should really go inside sometime soon and preferably today." Kasamatsu said.

"Okay." Kuroko replied and walked very slowly.

"Kuroko." Kasamatsu twitched dangerously. "How long do you want to prolong the inevitable?"

"As long as possible." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Ara… Kuroko?" Aida's voice was heard behind them.

"Ah… Good afternoon, coach." The presumed male greeted bowing politely.

"Apparently it's not possible Kuroko." Kasamatsu commented behind 'him'. "Good afternoon, Aida-san." He greeted.

"Eh? Kasamatsu-san?" Aida looked a bit shock. "Did Kuroko do something wrong?"

"No." Kasamatsu shook his head and looked at Kuroko who seemed really want to be somewhere else. He really felt a bit guilty for being pushy but he knew if not now Kuroko will not tell them anything at all until they found out themselves which was really bad for them and her. "I came to accompany Kuroko since partly what happened to her is my responsibility and to do something else." He gave Kuroko a pointed look.

"Something else?" Aida asked.

"Yes." Kuroko steeled herself. "Coach, I need to tell the basket ball club about something important. Can we have a meeting at the gymnasium?"

"Huh? Sure…" Aida led them to the gym.

xxxxx

Arriving at the gymnasium, both Kuroko and Kasamatsu sweat dropped at seeing the freshmen sprawled at the floor and looked like a zombie by how pale all of them were. Looking at the seniors, they seemed a bit sheepish about the condition of their freshmen. It seemed they were the cause of the zombie-fied lower classmen.

"Oi!" Aida yelled. "You should not sprawl at the floor like that. We have a guest here, it's impolite!"

"WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?" All of the rookies yelled.

"Eh?" Aida looked innocently.

"YOU TRIPLED OUR TRAINING WE THOUGHT WE GONNA DIE!" The freshmen screamed.

"You look undignified right now, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Gah!" Kagami could feel his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. "What the hell, Kuroko? Where were you this morning?" Kagami asked.

"At Kanagawa, inside a hospital." Kuroko answered.

"What happened?" Aida asked full of alarm now.

"Kuroko re-opened the wound." Kasamatsu said. Although the sentence felt a bit awkward for him, he refused to say Kuroko's false gender.

"Are you alright, Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked.

"I am alright now." Kuroko assured them.

"Okay! Guys gather around!" Aida yelled at all of the members.

They obeyed and began to gather around Aida.

"What's wrong, coach?" Hyuuga looked at her.

"Kuroko said that he want to tell us something." Aida said.

Kuroko looked down biting her bottom lip. "I… I…"

Kasamatsu nudged her and whispered quietly. "I'm here you know so it will be alright." He put his hand on top of Kuroko's head. Kuroko noticeably a bit calmer but still she felt very much nervous.

Kuroko looked down so she did not need to make any eye contact with her teammates and finally said. "First, I want to apologize for not telling this much sooner to all of you. The truth is I… am" Kuroko gulped a bit. "not a boy."

xxxxx

Silence stretched for a couple of minutes before suddenly Kagami burst out laughing.

"You are joking, aren't you?" He kept laughing.

"I am not, Kagami-kun." She said. "As I said before, I am really not good with joke."

"Kuroko did you hit your head too hard?" Hyuuga asked.

"Kuroko really is a girl, Hyuuga-san." Kasamatsu said.

"B-but." Koganei looked at Kuroko. "I meant the freshmen were asked to took off their clothes and Kuroko-." Aida interrupted.

"Took it off but there was a bandage around her chest area."

Kuroko looked a bit grim at that and nodded her head.

"I should have known." Aida face palmed herself.

"What? There is no chance in hell, I meant your former teammates-." Kagami spluttered.

Kuroko shook her head. "They did not know. I… want to explain myself then you can judge me. Please."

"Okay explain." Aida said shutting Kagami up with her venomous glare when he seemed wanting to argue.

Kuroko began explaining her story. Many people looked shock or plainly let their jaws dropped to the floor. At the end of the tale Kuroko hang her head down again. All the time, Kasamatsu just sat silently beside Kuroko, sometimes patting her head while it seemed too much for her.

"I apologize." Kuroko bowed again at the end of the explanation. "Please let me stay in the club. I really need this now."

Aida looked softly at her female companion. Understanding her fear for saying the truth while the other members seemed to have a permanent liking with letting their mouth opened for the world to see inside.

"I understand Kuroko." Aida looked at her. "But it's not really me or your teammates to decide."

"What do you mean, coach?" Kagami who finally regained his bearing asked. "I mean I admit it was shock, but surely there is nothing wrong with Kuroko being a girl."

"Bakagami!" Aida yelled. "We all don't have any problem but the school and the association have!"

"There are no particular rules that said a female player can't play with the male you know." Kasamatsu pointed out.

"I know but it will create problem, much problems especially to our school." Suddenly someone said behind Aida.

"Advisor!" They all yelled a bit shock at the usually silent advisor.

"It's true." Kasamatsu agreed.

"I will tell the school, meanwhile you can wait here." The advisor said and left the gym.

xxxxx

An awkward silence followed after the advisor left the room. Kuroko seemed to sit closer and closer to Kasamatsu as her teammates stared at her unblinkingly as a result Kasamatsu felt himself getting more uncomfortable as the minutes went by. Fortunately, Aida seemed to know this because she broke the silence.

"So…" She started. "Kuroko… Is Tetsuya your real name?"

Kuroko blinked at unexpected question. "Huh?"

"I mean Tetsuya is a boy name you know."

"Oh…" Kuroko looked at Aida. "Yes, it is a boy name but it is my real name. My parents expected me as a boy but as you can see I am a female so I guess the name stuck."

"Why don't they search for the female name?" Aida pouted.

"I don't know." Kuroko shook her head. "But I… like it."

"I wonder about something though." Izuki cut in the conversation. "Do you register as a male or female?"

"Female. But it seemed they did not notice me when I choose to buy the boys' school uniform. They just gave me that time." Kuroko answered.

"Are you serious?" Kagami asked incredulously.

"I wonder though, what happened if the school won't agree to let you stay at our club." Hyuuga wondered.

"I offer Kuroko to go to Kaijou." Kasamatsu told them.

"WHAT?" They all yelled getting angry.

"If I cannot play basketball here then I cannot do something about _them._" Kuroko balled her hand. "I need to do what I have to."

"I guess." Aida sighed and turned to the silent Kaijou captain. "So Kasamatsu-san, Is this the reason why you accompany Kuroko?"

"Yeah." Kasamatsu cringed a bit. "Kise just found out today as well and he pretty much blew up. It's already hard for her as it is if all of you have the same reaction as Kise…" He trailed.

"This is a pretty big secret to have." Aida sighed.

"Don't you at least suspect something?" Kasamatsu looked at her.

"I guess I suspect something but maybe I am just excited to have her." Aida smiled. "After seeing her play though she can keep up even exceed my expectation so it's pretty much destroy my suspicion."

"I know what you mean." Kasamatsu agreed. "I think playing with boys' team for so long has built up her stamina. Never once it crossed my mind that she is a girl until I found out myself."

"You are right." Aida smiled."So how did you know about Kuroko's gender?"

"By accident." Kasamatsu answered shortly and did not clarify more.

Suddenly the once noisy gymnasium changed to a tense silence one because the advisor already came back with the principal of Seirin high school. Kuroko and the others including Kasamatsu greeted the two elder. The principal was an old man with wrinkled face. He looked around unfortunately did not find what he searched because he kept looking.

"Where is Kuroko Tetsuya?" He asked.

"Here." Kuroko nonchalantly raised her hand.

"Ah!" The principal looked straight ahead and looked at the girl. "Kuroko-san, I already heard about the problem." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Since you honestly write your gender in the paper I have no problem with you if you decide to continue your education here." He looked at her seriously. "However I cannot let you stay at Seirin basketball club as one of the player."

Kuroko dropped her head at this exclamation and sighed. "May I ask the reason behind your decision, principal?"

"This is because the school you choose to be Kuroko-san is in fact still new." Principal sighed. "We unfortunately establish very little connection to Basketball Association and it certainly will create problem between our school and the Association."

"My father could help." Aida cut in.

"I am sure he can, Aida-san. But truthfully I and the other teachers decided because we heard that Kuroko-san was hurt. The reputation of our school will go down if we let this happen." Principal sighed. "Our school is very recently built and we do not want to create any trouble. I am truly sorry, Kuroko-san."

All of Seirin members looked like they swallowed something and it stuck at their throat refusing to go out. Aida looked like she just swallowed something bitter. Kasamatsu looked like he already expected this. After all reputation was very important for new school and letting a girl to play with the boys could create trouble especially if the girl was hurt. He admit not all sportsmen were supportive and some of them even very rough. But still he looked a bit grim.

xxxxx

"I understand." Kuroko nodded and turned to her teammates. "I am very sorry." She bowed her head. "I cannot fulfill my promise."

"It's okay." Aida looked at Kuroko sadly. "Next time we met, Kuroko. Let's have a good match." The other members nodded agreeing with Aida.

Kuroko nodded smiling at her upperclassman and looked at Kagami. "Kagami-kun, I am sorry because I cannot become your shadow anymore."

"Keh!" Kagami snorted. "This will be getting much more interesting for me anyway. Make sure to practice hard for our match because I did beat you when we played at the street that one time." He grinned.

"It seems that I need to get my revenge as well then." Kuroko smiled. "I will certainly fulfill it."

"Don't be cocky, you brat!" Kagami smirked.

"Sir, may I ask one more thing?" Kuroko turned to Principal. He nodded. "Can I ask for the paper needed to transfer school?"

"This is your decision then." He sighed. "I can help you to transfer to the school you want. Which school do you choose?"

"Kaijou-high." Kuroko answered. "Thank you very much." She bowed.

"You are welcome Kuroko-san." The principle smiled a bit and left.

"I guess this is a good bye." Kuroko looked at her ex-teammates and coach.

"No, you idiot!" Kagami glared. "It's I'll see you at the inter-high." He smirked cockily.

"Okay." Kuroko looked at them and bowed showing her respect.

"Kasamatsu-san, please take care of her." Hyuuga looked at his fellow captain.

Kasamatsu nodded and both he and Kuroko excused themselves from the group. Kuroko looked a bit upset at the situation because she could do nothing when the school decided it. Kasamatsu took out his phone and began calling his coach and explained the situation to him which Takeuchi readily agreed to talk to the Association and the school. Closing his phone, Kasamatsu noticed that Kuroko tried to gain his attention by pulling his sleeve.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" He asked.

"I think I have another problem." She answered.

"Another?" He tried to think about it but found none.

"Yes. Where will I live at Kanagawa?" Kuroko looked trouble at this.

"Ah…" Kasamatsu sweat dropped at himself. "Right." Kasamatsu thought about it for a moment. "I think you can live at the apartment in the room beside mine. I think it still empty."

"Really?" Kuroko asked skeptically. "What about the price?"

"It's not that high really." Kasamatsu answered. "I can call the land lord if you want it."

Kuroko mulled over the idea for a minute and realized that she did not actually have much of a choice so she agreed. Arriving at her house, Kasamatsu looked at the house. It was not big but not small either. The front of it was a small garden. Kuroko let Kasamatsu inside and prepared some tea for him as he waited for Kuroko to gather all of her belonging from the house. Finishing gathering her things, she went back to the living room.

"I talked the coach just now." Kasamatsu looked at her. "He said that he could but there will be many problems. Luckily, since our school always manages to enter the inter-high and thinks that you are a very good player, they will give us benefit of the doubt."

"I will not fail their expectation." Kuroko said resolutely.

"Glad to have you aboard." Kasamatsu offered his hand.

"Likewise. Kasamatsu-senpai." Kuroko shook the offered hand.

"By the way, is that all?" Kasamatsu pointed the medium size suitcase.

"Yes." Kuroko answered checking everything from her backpack and noted that everything was already inside.

"Do you already tell your parents?" He asked.

"They already know." Kuroko answered.

"Okay then." He stood up and carried her suitcase. "Let's go."

"Kasamatsu-kun, I can carry it myself." Kuroko protested.

"It's fine." He answered.

xxxxx

That's all for this chapter. I hope you find my reasoning is logical enough but if you don't I'm really sorry because truthfully I can't think of anything else. About Kuroko's name, I like his name Tetsuya and I tried to give the female one a middle name but it just feel awkward so I stick with it. About the nickname I don't know. Suggestion?

Oh I hope this chapter is to your liking. Please review because they always increase my motivation to create another chapter faster;)


	6. Chapter 6

'Oh… Shit'

Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestion. I am really appreciated them. Regarding Kuroko's nick name maybe I'll go with Tsuya because every time I tried to imagine Kasamatsu call her Tsu-chan, I can just see his awkward face.

About the matches, there will be some of course. Maybe a practice match either against Shutoku or Seiho but right now I lean more towards Seiho because of Tsugawa relationship to Kise.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

xxxxx

Story

Going back to Kanagawa, both Kasamatsu and Kuroko felt very tired physically and emotionally especially Kuroko but they still needed to do something else first mainly getting Kuroko a place to sleep. Fortunately, the land lord seemed to know Kasamatsu so Kuroko could get her room fairly easy and with reasonable price too. Entering her new home, Kuroko looked around and found that the room was similar to Kasamatsu's.

"So how do you like your room?" Kasamatsu asked putting her suitcase down.

"It is nice." Kuroko commented. "Thank you for bringing my suitcase, senpai."

"It's no big deal." Kasamatsu answered. "Oh yeah, regarding your transfer, coach called me that it's already finished and later this night you'll receive your new uniform."

"That was fast." Kuroko commented.

Kasamatsu chuckled. "I guess." His expression turned serious again in a matter of second. "Anyway tomorrow you'll be introduced to the club but there will be no formal practice. On paper, our club practice on three times a week on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday if there is no tournament but some of us still use the court outside of that time."

"Understood." She nodded.

"Good. See you tomorrow I guess." Kasamatsu left her room. "Oh if you need anything just knock my door."

"Thank you very much." Kuroko bowed.

xxxxx

After Kasamatsu left her room, Kuroko began to tidy up her things. Putting her clothes at the drawer and toiletries at bathroom, she also put some books at the desk and others things that usually needed if you just moved to a new house. Lastly, she put some pictures near her bed. One was from Seirin and the others was from Teikou, in the picture all of the Generation of Miracles were sweating liked there was no tomorrow but all of them were smiling… or some were the others just smirked, or ate or grinned like a maniac at camera but still the context was the same, they were happy. Kuroko looked at it for a moment before leaving it to take a bath.

Finshing her bath, she went to the kitchen to make her dinner and toying with an idea to give Kasamatsu some after all he helped her a lot.

'Should I give it to him?' Kuroko thought absentmindedly while cooking her dinner.

Suddenly the bell rang…

"Excuse me there is a package for Kuroko Tetsuya." The deliveryman said.

Kuroko immediately turn off her stove and opened the door. The delivery man seemed to not notice her.

"Excuse me, sir. Did you have a package for me?" Kuroko said.

The delivery man jumped a foot in the air for her sudden appearance and turned to her.

"Ah, I am sorry miss. Did Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya leave in here?" He asked.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya." She said emotionlessly.

"Eh?" The delivery man seemed shock.

"You should check the recipient carefully first, mister." A voice said from beside him.

"Senpai." Kuroko greeted.

"Oh, I am really sorry miss." The delivery man bowed his head.

"It's alright." Kuroko replied and signed the note. "Thank you." And the delivery man left the apartment. "Senpai, what are you doing?"

"I just want to buy some dinner." Kasamatsu answered.

"I am making dinner right now." Kuroko told him. "And I thought that I will give you as a thank you for helping me so much."

"… Are you sure?" Kasamatsu looked at the girl.

"Yes. Wait for a moment." Kuroko disappeared back to her room and emerged not long later carrying a bowl of soup. "Here." She gave him.

"Thank you." Kasamatsu said.

Kuroko nodded. "See you later, senpai." And went inside.

xxxxx

The next day, Kuroko woke up and went to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, Kuroko could not help but sweat dropped because she forgot to take off her wig. Taking it off immediately, Kuroko's longer light blue hair flowed down. The length was below her shoulder with shaggy cut, her bangs were the same as her wig and it was a bit mess up. Kuroko just looked at a couple of strands and decided that she needed to clean both her hair and her body.

Finishing the bath quickly, Kuroko wore Kaijou's uniform. The uniform was different than Seirin whereas Seirin was a Sailor type uniform, Kaijou was a blue formal coat with a black tie and a white shirt for the skirt it was a blue one. Wearing the uniform, Kuroko looked at herself in the mirror and tried to pull down the skirt to no avail. The skirt was actually at its right length but Kuroko usually wore pants so she was pretty uncomfortable.

Kuroko sighed to herself because no matter how hard she tugged the skirt down, it would not become longer so she gave up and went out of her room. Unexpectedly, Kasamatsu stood in front of her door in the uniform. He was stood against the railing while looking at the view behind him and suddenly he looked back at the door. Imagined his surprise when instead of a door, he saw Kuroko.

"GAHHH!" He jumped a bit. "You should really make a noise or something."

"I will try next time." Kuroko promised although Kasamatsu did not believe a single word because he had a hunch that Kuroko actually enjoyed scaring the living light out of him. "Are you waiting for me?"

"Yeah. Kaijou pretty big you know so I think I'll escort you to the court first for your announcement as a new member then the principal office for your classroom and other administration matter." Kasamatsu told her. "By the way, your soup is very delicious."

"Thank you for your consideration and I am glad they you like it." Kuroko blushed and smiled a bit.

As they began to walk, Kasamatsu noticed Kuroko's longer hair. "Kuroko, did you wear a wig or something?"

"No. This is my real hair." Kuroko said. "Although I do not like it long, my father refused to let me cut it so the wig should do."

"Why? I mean most of the girls at my class had long hair." Kasamatsu said.

"It is a bit sultry for me." Kuroko said tugging her skirt again. "Senpai, can't I have a longer skirt. This is too short for me."

"Really?" Kasamatsu looked at Kuroko's skirt. "I think the length is normal."

"I know, but…" Kuroko tugged the skirt down. "I felt very exposed down there."

Kasamatsu blushed and face palmed himself. "Please don't talk like that, Kuroko, not to a boy at least."

"Ah, are you embarrassed?" Kuroko asked bluntly.

"Shut up!" Kasamatsu muffled voice was heard. Kuroko just looked amused.

xxxxx

Minutes went by as both Kuroko and Kasamatsu kept talking to each other, and now they just arrived at Kaijou high. The school was really huge. Kuroko really felt lucky that Kasamatsu accompany her if not she would be lost. Soon Kuroko found herself in the familiar path to the gym and met the coach.

"Thank you for making me as part of the team." Kuroko bowed at the coach. "And on behalf of my former school, I apologized for your backboard."

"A-ah. That backboard." The coach mumbled remembering the scold he got from the principle about that one. "Anyway, glad to have you aboard. In a few minutes you'll be introduced as one of our member, in the meantime you wait here."

"Yes, coach." Kuroko said as Kasamatsu and Takeuchi left her.

xxxxx

Kuroko did not mind being left alone one a bit and took out one of her favorite book and began reading while waiting for Takeuchi to introduce her to the other players. Something nagging behind her mind, it felt important but unfortunately she could not put a finger on it yet. She put her book to concentrate more on the nagging feeling she got since this morning.

'Ah…' Kuroko thought. 'I forgot to tell Kise-kun about my sudden transfer to his school.'

"Kuroko, you can come in." Kasamatsu called her from the door.

'Oh well...' She thought. 'It's too late now.'

Kuroko went out of the room and followed behind Kasamatsu. With her short stature and lack of presence, she was concealed from the world. Takeuchi looked at them.

"Kasamatsu, I told you to get the rookie." Takeuchi felt very irritated since he could not see the girl at all so he though that Kasamatsu ignored his order.

"I am here coach." Kuroko's voice was heard from behind Kasamatsu making the coach and all of the players jumped a bit.

Immediately Kasamatsu took her hand gently and pulled her in front of him. "This is our newest member, Kuroko Tetsuya." He said and narrowed his blue eyes at all of the members of his team. "Yes, she is a girl but she is one of our players, a regular in fact."

All of the member mouth was opened and closed rapidly but no sound was heard clearly imitating a fish who was in the land which irritated Kasamatsu to no end even Kise since both of them actually did not remember to update him about Kuroko sudden transfer of school.

"How can you let a beautiful flower like her play such a rough sport, Kasamatsu!" Moriyama who finally snapped out of his stupor protested.

Kuroko felt her eyebrow twitched. "I can choose whatever sport I love to play, senpai." She deadpanned. "And please do not call me your flower again."

"But my dear princess-." Before Moriyama furthered his argument, Kasmatsu interrupted him.

"If you don't stop this nonsense, Moriyama, I will really hurt you." He glared. "Besides, you should not say such a word after all Kuroko just defeated us at our last practice match."

"W-what?" This time Kobori asked.

"Kuroko defeated us at our last practice match." Kasamatsu repeated.

"E-EH?" All of the members screamed.

Kasamatsu sighed and clarified more. "This is Kuroko Tetsuya, a former member of Seirin basketball club and the Phantom Sixth player of Generation of Miracles."

Kise suddenly realized who the girl was. "K-KUROKO-CHI?"

"Hello Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted. "Do you not recognize me?"

"I-I do, just a bit shock. You look so cute with longer hair" Kise looked at her with a star at his eyes before suddenly crying and flinging himself to her. "Why, Kuroko-chi? Why do you decide to transfer to Kaijou? Is Kagami-chi did not accept you? I'll kill him."

"Nothing of the sort happened, Kise-kun. The school just cannot accept me as one of Seirin basketball club player." Kuroko sighed. "Since Kasamatsu-senpai offered me to study and play basketball at Kaijou, I came here."

"Why did you accept senpai's but not my proposal?" Kise yelled while his tears streamed making it looked like a twin waterfall.

"If you put it in that context, it sounds strange." Kuroko said emotionlessly.

"Kuroko-chi…" Kise cried hugging the petite girl.

Meanwhile, at the sideline, the seniors had their own conservation.

"W-wait." Kiroshi interrupted Kise. "Y-you mean Kuroko-san is a girl."

"Yes." Kasamatsu growled.

"And you actually talk to a girl." Moriyama looked at Kasamatsu and pretended to cry. "I am so proud." Kasamatsu just grunted.

"Is senpai that se(l)dom to ta(l)k to girls?" Hayakawa asked.

"More liked he gave them a single syllable answer." Kobori laughed sheepishly. "He was called an ice block because of that."

"Kise-kun." Kuroko sweat dropped because Kise did not want to let her go. "Please let me go, I have to talk to the principal about my classroom placement."

"Kuroko-chi! You betray me!" Kise screamed. "First you told Kasamatsu-senpai about your gender then you accepted his offer instead of mine…" He cried out.

The coach could only shake his head at the riot in his field. He should have known that the arrival of the only player that the Generation of Miracles acknowledge would cause this much of a problem not to mention what happened if the other schools found out. They surely became a target for scouting. Besides looking at some of the non-regulars, they looked none to happy that a female had joined their rank. He gave a meaningful look to Kasamatsu.

"All! Listen carefully!" He yelled catching the other attention. "Kuroko maybe a girl but as you know she definitely can keep up with us." Then his voice turned a bit cold. "So I won't tolerate any of your jibes towards her. If some of you have a problem with her, talk. Right. Now!"

"Before you decided to complain about her, may I remind you that she was a key player when Seirin defeated us?" The coach added.

That shut them up. None of the non-regulars dared to go against Kasamatsu in the first place, since they knew Kasamatsu temper. Kuroko looked at the other members, it seemed none of them wanted to complain so she bowed to them and said.

"Please take care of me."

"That's all for the announcement, you all dismissed." Takeuchi said and left the field.

xxxxx

The players did just that, except for the regulars who introduced themselves to Kuroko. After finishing the introduction, the regulars all decided to go to the school building together while making small talk with their only female player. Arriving at the principal office, the other third and second years decided to go to their own classroom since Kise offered himself to wait for Kuroko.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted after finishing her business with the principal.

"Kuroko-chi. What class do you get?" Kise asked her eagerly.

"1-B." She answered.

"Me too." Kise said excitedly. "I am glad we are at the same class, Kuroko-chi. Let's go!" He led the way.

"Kise-kun, I can walk on my own." Kuroko mumbled. "You do not need to drag me." Which was went ignored by said boy who kept holding Kuroko's hand to their classroom.

Sometimes, Kuroko really, really hope that her misdirection would work outside of basketball court because right now she could feel every single piercing gaze of the many girls behind her back. She really hoped they would forget her soon. Right now though, she only had one thought on the mind at this situation.

"There goes my chance of having a female friend at this school.' Kuroko sighed inside while resigning herself to be dragged to her new class.

xxxxx

That's all for this chapter. I hoped this chapter is to your liking. Oh and about the official matches before the interhigh tournament, maybe there will be no detail one because I don't think there will be much struggles to get the ticket to interhigh but I still don't know.

Please don't forget to review after reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

'Oh… Shit'

Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciated. Your reviews are really inspiring for me. I hope this is not a long wait at all for readers and I also hope that you like this chapter. This time Momoi will appear. I sincerely hope that I do not make her too out of characters. Please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

xxxxx

Story

Kise went inside the classroom after escorting Kuroko to teacher room and as usual many females surrounded him trying to talk to him. Not long after that, the bell rang and all of the students immediately scatter to search for their appropriate seat. Kise sat impatiently at his seat waiting for the teacher to come and introduce Kuroko, just as expected the teacher did come and introduce her to the class.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please to meet you." She bowed to the classroom.

"Treat her well." The teacher ordered. "Your seat will be…"

"Sensei!" Kise raised his hand. "The seat beside me is empty."

"Okay then. Kuroko-san your seat will be there."

Kuroko immediately went to her seat. The female population of the classroom glared at Kuroko because that seat was the nearest to Kise. Kuroko for her part just looked blank as usual but inside she was shivering at the glares she received. Kise was a different story, he was very excited judging by his thousand watts smile. Some of the males in the class seemed to be interested with their female addition, despite her lack of presence and expression.

The teacher without further ado began his lesson for today. At some point of time, Kise managed to fell asleep which got him a good whacked at his head making the class laughed at the unfortunate model. Kuroko just shook her head. Some hours later, the bell rang again signifying that lunch time. The teacher immediately went out of the classroom followed by some students.

"Kuroko-chi, how did you stay awake?" Kise yawned.

"I find Japanese history quite interesting, Kise-kun." Kuroko answered.

"Kise!" Some of the girls called him. "Please accept this." They gave Kise some cookies and sweets.

"Thank you." Kise smiled and took the snacks.

While Kise enjoying the attention and the snacks that many girls gave him, Kuroko was given a thorough check by the girls.

"Ah… You're the new kid." One of the girls pointed at Kuroko.

"Yes. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Please to meet you." She bowed again.

"You seemed to know Kise." She sniffed disdainfully.

"That is correct. He is my friend from middle school." Kuroko told them.

"Hmmph." She glared and lifted her chin a bit.

"Can I help you with something?" Kuroko looked at her.

"Yes, you can." The girl looked at her and pointed her manicure index finger at her. "You better not get too close with Kise!"

"Kise-kun is my friend." Kuroko answered firmly but still expressionlessly which making a few people wondered about her sincerity.

"Kuroko!" Suddenly someone yelled from outside.

"Ah! Kasamatsu-senpai." Kuroko who immediately recognized his voice greeted and looked outside and found that there was another person. "And Kobori-senpai."

Kasamatsu accompanied by Kobori went inside the classroom.

"Kuroko-san." Kobori greeted the freshman.

"What are you doing here, senpai?" Kuroko asked.

"Usually all of the regulars have lunch together at the roof so we are a bit worried when you and Kise did not show up." Kobori answered.

"I apologize. It seemed we are a bit held up by Kise-kun's fans." Kuroko answered.

"It's alright." Kasamatsu said. "Sometimes this happened actually so it's no surprise. Let's just go."

"Okay." Kuroko nodded and went with her senpai ignoring Kise.

"Kuroko-chi!" Kise yelled. "Wait for me!"

Many of the students seemed to be in shock when they saw that Kasamatsu of all people talked to a girl. There was a reason why Kasamatsu got his title as 'Ice Block'. Kasamatsu was well known for his temper and his decency to ignore or answer with a single word to many girls. Although not as famous as Kise Ryota, Kasamatsu was pretty well known because he was featured in many sport magazines so many girls liked him too. The single word he always managed to give the girls was 'No.' after they tried to confess their feeling. Not only Kasamatsu, but Kise as well seemed to know Kuroko so many people wondered who Kuroko was.

xxxxx

At the roof

"Ne… Kuroko-chi." Kise called her. "Do you think Momoi-chi know that you transfer to my school?"

"Momoi?" Moriyama perked up. "Is she a girl?"

"Yes, she is." Kise nodded. "Momoi-chi is our manager when we are at Teikou and she is very good at gathering information about other team."

"Hmm… Kise you will introduce us." Moriyama ordered.

"Wha-?" Kise bewildered.

"I think Momoi-san know." Kuroko cut in while eating some sandwich she managed to buy at the canteen.

Kasamatsu who ignored the usual commotion his team caused looked at their newest addition. Kuroko looked a bit down maybe still afraid to tell the truth about her gender. In the background he could hear that Moriyama kept asking Kise to introduce both him and their former manager. Hayakawa kept talking so fast that even he did not understand and Kobori, blessed him the only sane member of his team, tried and failed to stop the commotion. Kasamatsu moved quietly to Kuroko.

"Do you think this Momoi know your gender?" Kasamatsu asked quietly.

"No, I don't think so." Kuroko shook her head. "After all she… "

Kasamatsu who just finished eating his sandwich took a bottle of mineral water and drank it. At the exact moment Kuroko began talking again.

"… is in love with me."

And the water went to the wrong pipe causing him to choked and coughed. Kuroko looked startled and immediately went to his side, patting his back to help him.

"Wh-what?" He rasped.

"Momoi-san did not know that I am a girl, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kuroko sighed.

Suddenly Kuroko phoned rang and she opened it.

'_Tetsu-kun! Why did you go to Ki-chan's school? Why not to Touou? What do you think will happen if Aomine-kun find out?'_

Kuroko already expected such a reaction from both Momoi and Aomine after all she knew them best having spent her majority of middle school near both of them. However, the next message made her pale.

'_I'll wait you in front of Ki-chan's school. See you later, Tetsu-kun.'_

"Kuroko?" Kasamatsu asked. "What's wrong?"

"Momoi-san decides to meet me after school." Kuroko looked at Kasamatsu panicking a bit.

"Kuroko-chi!" Kise suddenly yelled. "Help me!" and hid behind the much smaller Kuroko.

"Kise! You will listen to your senpai!" Moriyama looked at the blonde freshman.

"B-but… Momoi-chi is in Tokyo. How am I supposed to introduce you?" Kise asked.

Kuroko nearly wanted to tell them that Momoi would come today but before she could Kasamatsu shook his head and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, why a(r)e you cove(r)ing Ku(r)oko-san's mouth?" Hayakawa asked.

"Nothing." Kasamatsu answered letting Kuroko go. "And stop talking so fast!"

"Tell me! Senpai!" Kise insisted.

"I said nothing!" He growled and kicked him. "Shut up or I'll hit you!"

"You already did." Kise cried. "Kuroko-chi…" He snuggled to the female searching for comfort while said female just sighed.

"We should go back to class, soon the bell will ring." Kobori said.

With that in mind, the five boys and lone girl began to clear up their lunch and went through the door to their own class. While the others leaving, they did not notice that Kuroko and Kasamatsu opted to stay behind.

xxxxx

"Senpai, why did you cover my mouth?" Kuroko asked.

Kasamatsu sighed. "If I didn't cover your mouth, you would tell them about Momoi-san arrival, right?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded innocently.

"Momoi still doesn't know about you. Shouldn't you tell her first?" Kasamatsu looked at her. "Besides, I don't want to listen about Moriyama poor pick up line."

"Ah…" Kuroko just realized. "I see."

"Kasamatsu!", "Kuroko-san!", "Senpai!", "Kuroko-chi!" Suddenly they heard many voices calling them. It seemed their teammates finally realized that the captain and the newest player did not go with them.

"They find out." Kuroko commented.

Kasamatsu sighed. "Let's go." He took Kuroko's hand in his and led them to their teammates.

xxxxx

Later after school…

Kise walked out from the school building and immediately looked around searching for a certain pink haired girl. Not long after walking, he spotted the girl then hurriedly went to her. Momoi Satsuki leaned at the gate of Kaijou high waiting for Kuroko when suddenly she felt someone tapped her. She looked at the person and met with the person chest. Slowly, she looked up and beamed.

"Ki-chan!" Momoi smiled.

"Long time no see, Momoi-chi." Kise replied with his own smile.

"Where's Tesu-kun?" Momoi asked. "I thought since Tetsu-kun transferred here, you won't let him go." She pouted.

"Hahaha…" Kise laughed awkwardly remembering Kuroko's request at the classroom.

_Flashback_

"_Kuroko-chi… What did you talk with Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise asked when they arrived at the classroom._

"_There is a slight problem, Kise-kun." Kuroko answered sitting at her seat._

"_Problem?" Kise asked looking at Kuroko._

"_Yes and I need for your help." She looked at Kise._

_Kise slowly smiled his goofy smile. "Really?" Stars filled his eyes. "Anything for Kuroko-chi!"_

"_Thank you, Kise-kun." Kuroko nodded. "I need you to bring Momoi-san to my home."_

_Kise looked gaping at Kuroko. "E-eh?"_

"_Momoi-san texted me that she will visit me at school later but unfortunately she did not know about my… gender." She said._

_Kise looked at Kuroko's sad face. Although you could not tell from her facial expression but Kise always remembered that face. The face Kuroko wore during their middle school last match. Kise maybe the only one who saw it since that time the others already went ahead of them to take the trophy._

"_I understand, Kuroko-chi." Kise said seriously. "But I don't know where your house is."_

_Kuroko blinked. "Ah… My house is right next to Kasamatsu-senpai."_

"_Okay, beside senpai then." Kise said excitedly than he realized what he just said. "E-EH?" Kise stood up screaming then a chalk sailing through the air and met contact with his forehead. He yelped. "Ouch!"_

"_Kise! The class is in session!" The teacher yelled at him. "Keep your voice in check."_

"_I'm sorry, sensei." Kise sat back down. Laughter followed._

_Flashback end_

"Momoi-chi, come on." Kise pushed Momoi a bit.

"I'm waiting for Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan." She protested.

"Kuroko-chi asked me to bring you to he… er… his home." Kise smiled.

"Huh?" Momoi blushed and thought. 'Tetsu-kun asked me to his home…" Imaginary flowers and sparkles could be seen around her. 'Did Tetsu-kun want… KYA! It still too early…' Her imagination went wild throughout the journey.

xxxxx

Arriving at the apartment, Kise immediately tried to snap Momoi back from her la-la-la land with little to no success since Momoi refused to come back. Suddenly the door was opened from inside and imagined Kise and Momoi surprised when they looked at the one who opened the door. Kasamatsu stood in front of them still in his uniform but missing his jacket.

"Ah you already come." Kasamatsu said nonchalantly.

"Senpai! What are you doing in Kuroko-chi's room?" Kise screamed mortified.

"Oh… that… I just came to give back her bowl." He answered.

"Bowl?" Momoi and Kise chorused.

"Yeah. Yesterday Kuroko gave me dinner so I just returned the bowl." He answered.

"KUROKO-CHI!" Kise yelled. "You gave senpai dinner but not me…" He cried.

"I even did not know that Tetsu-kun can cook." Momoi pouted.

"Momoi-san? Kise-kun?" Kuroko's voice was heard. "Please come in."

Momoi and Kise immediately went to the source of the voice after saying their farewell to Kise's upperclassman. Kasamatsu for his part just nodded at their farewell but did not go to his own room, instead he just looked at the now closed door.

xxxxx

Kise and Momoi went inside and looked at the living room taking their seat at the floor. Momoi looked around the room and so did Kise. Both of them did not notice that Kuroko went inside the living room and put the tray filled with their drink at the desk.

"Kise-kun. Momoi-san." Kuroko called them.

They jumped a bit because of her sudden appearance. Momoi immediately went to look at Kuroko.

"Tetsuuuuuu-" Momoi screamed delighted when suddenly her voice became weaker and weaker after taking Kuroko appearance. Pale skin checked. Twin icy blue orbs checked. Slender body checked. Long blue hair checked. Twin mound at 'his' supposedly flat checked. "kun?"

"Momoi-san." Kuroko said quietly.

"Wha-what?" Momoi stuttered.

xxxxx

That's all for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter and not make the characters too OOC much. And this chapter as usual is not beta-ed so the mistakes and typo-s are solely mine. Thank you very much for reading my story and don't forget to review! Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

'Oh… Shit'

More than 100 reviews, WOW you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much I really appreciated all of them. I hope this is pretty fast for all of you. Actually I kinda forget about the part that Kasamatsu will always beside her *sweat dropped* hehehe… thank you for pointing that out hiwatari1708. I'm really sorry but Kasamatsu will be beside her in this chapter. Really sorry about that. Anyway please read the story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

xxxxx

Story

There was no sound at Kuroko's living room. Kise sat there watching both his instructor and former manager carefully, he was actually a bit uncomfortable with the situation judging by his squirming. Momoi looked at Kuroko with wide eyes, her mouth was opened but no sound was heard. Kuroko sat there watching her former manager quietly. The silence was uncomfortable yet no one there to break it. Suddenly Momoi stood up.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko said.

She looked up slowly, afraid to what she would see but she managed to. The sight was nothing sort of happy. Momoi was crying, her tears ran down so hard. She also bit her bottom lip trying to stop the sound which was guaranteed to be heard but it was not what made Kuroko afraid. It was her eyes. Momoi's eyes showed her pain, sadness and betrayal.

"Mo-." Before Kuroko could utter another word, Momoi suddenly ran away.

"Momoi-chi!" Kise yelled.

"Momoi-san." Kuroko lowered her head."Kise-kun… Please run after her"

"Kuroko-chi…" Kise looked at her.

"Please, Kise-kun." Kuroko pleaded. "Please."

"Promise me you catch up." Kise said to her and Kuroko immediately nodded her head.

Receiving the positive answer, Kise hurriedly ran after Momoi.

xxxxx

Kasamatsu leaned on the wall beside Kuroko's door when suddenly the door was flung opened startling the hell out of him and then pink burled ran out of the apartment. Kasamatsu looked a bit stunned then not long after that Kise went out running after Momoi. Kasamatsu's heart sank and immediately he went inside and found Kuroko at the living room.

Kuroko sat there. Tears ran down from her eyes, her shoulder shook so bad. Her hands resting at her hips clenching so hard, until they drew blood to no avail, no matter how hard she tried to contain her tears and sadness, it still went out of control. Kasamatsu looked at her and without thinking he walked to her and warped his arms around Kuroko's body.

"Just let it out, Kuroko." Kasamatsu whispered. "Let it out. It's okay."

Kuroko nodded burying her body to Kasamatsu and let her sadness out. After a minute or two, Kuroko managed to get a hold of herself so slowly she went out of Kasamatsu's warmth.

"Senpai?" She looked at him. "I thought-." Kasamatsu interrupted her.

"Yeah, I know that you asked me not to accompany since you thought that you could handle it this time but…" he trailed a bit.

"But?" Kuroko asked trying to wipe some tears at her cheeks.

"I just don't want you to be hurt." He wiped her tears with his fingers. "Although is inevitable, I at least don't want you to cry." He sighed.

"Why?" She looked at Kasamatsu.

"I know how hurt it is to be accused as a betrayer." Kasamatsu confessed. He looked at the girl beside her. "Last year… We thought that we had the strongest line up players but we lost in the preliminaries and that was because of me." He remised. "At the crucial moment with one point difference I made a miss pass and allow them to turn the table."

He smiled bitterly. "Sen… pai?" Kuroko looked at him. All this time Kasamatsu always helped her, that one time with the thugs, the incident with Kise and the problem at Seirin. He always looked strong and confident to her. She never saw Kasamatsu looked defeated.

"The tears of my seniors and the blamed of alumni made me considering quitting basketball." Kuroko looked wide eyes. "But coach made me as captain. I know how much that this hurt." He slowly took Kuroko hand and smiled a little. "You just need to find your resolve to tell them the truth."

"Kasamatsu-senpai…" Kuroko looked at him.

"Hmm?" He looked back.

"What is your resolve?" She asked.

"My resolve?" Kasamatsu looked at her for a while then said. "I didn't want to redeem, neither did I want to be saved." He said full of self confidence and conviction. "I decided that we would win the next interhigh."

Kuroko thought back at the times when she and the rest of Generation of Miracles including Momoi smiled at their first victory, the shout of joy when they held their very first trophy at winning the national basketball competition. Then she discovered, her resolve. It is to bring them back to be the one who loved basketball just liked that time. Kuroko smiled.

"Maybe." Kuroko looked down making her bangs hid her eyes but Kasamatsu could see that Kuroko's smile. "My resolve may not as strong as senpai, but I will bring them back no matter what and one day we could play together again. When that time comes though, there will be no more secret."

"I see." Kasamatsu stood up and offering his hand. "Shall we see Momoi-san then?"

Kuroko nodded and without hesitating took the offer hand. "Yes."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kise finally managed to catch up to Momoi and persuaded her to stop running. Now both of them were at the park, Momoi sat at the swing while Kise sat next to her. Momoi looked down, her eyes red because of crying, Kise just looked at her and patted her head awkwardly trying to give a little comfort to her. Momoi suddenly began asking Kise with a broken voice.

"Ki-chan, did you know Tetsu-ku…" Momoi stopped herself. "I guess it's not Tetsu-kun anymore…" She smiled sadly.

"I just found out a couple of days ago, Momoi-chi." Kise answered.

"Really?" Momoi looked at Kise. "I thought Ki-chan will be angry after all you are nearly as hot headed as Dai-chan."

Kise laughed awkwardly. "Believe me Momoi-chi, if senpai wasn't there, I would still be angry and most probably did something I regret."

"Senpai?" Momoi asked. "So Ki-chan isn't the first to know."

"Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise confirmed. "I guess. Momoi-chi, please listen to Kuroko-chi first." He begged.

"You know Ki-chan." Momoi looked down. "I really love Tetsu-kun. And it's really hurt so much." She sobbed.

"I apologized, Momoi-san." Suddenly both Momoi and Kise heard a soft familiar voice from behind them making them to whirl around.

Kuroko and Kasamatsu stood there. Kasamatsu still as composed as ever even though he sweated a little while Kuroko seemed like she ran a mile at top speed which probably true judging from the sweat she produced. Kasamatsu nodded at Momoi as a greeting while Kuroko began walking closer to Momoi slowly.

"I apologized, Momoi-san." Kuroko repeated sitting on her knees in front of Momoi and put her hand on top Momoi's. "It is not my intention to deceive you… all of you. You are my friends, the one who acknowledge me."

"Tet-." Momoi tried to say something but Kuroko cut her.

"I am a coward, Momoi-san." Kuroko said making the others stared wide eyes at her. "I am afraid what would happen if I told you the truth. I-." Suddenly Momoi's index finger could be found in front of Kuroko's lips making her looked up.

"Sshh…" Momoi said. "I don't think you are a coward and I should be the one who apologized because I ran away without letting you explain anything." Momoi erased her tears. "This time I will listen so please tell me." She smiled gently to the other girl.

"Thank you, Momoi-san." Kuroko smiled back and began her explanation.

Momoi listened, occasionally smiled especially when she heard that Aomine actually thought that Kuroko a ghost. At the end of explanation, Momoi took her breath deeply.

"No wonder Tetsu-kun was Dai-chan's partner." She said. "Both of you are a basketball idiot."

Kise tried, really he tried to stop his laughter but to no avail, he laughed very hard at that thinking that it was kind of true. Kasamatsu who was standing behind Kuroko looked amuse at that statement. Kuroko on the other hand sweat dropped at Momoi's exclamation but did nothing to deny the fact after all it was kinda true.

"Am I forgiven, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked.

Momoi looked at Kuroko and smiled. "Yes, Tetsu-kun… Ah… I can't call you that anymore, huh? Hmm what I should call you now?" Momoi tried to think.

"It is fine, Momoi-san. I do not mind." Kuroko answered.

"NO!" Momoi protested. "It's so not cute!" She huffed. "Ah! I know Tsuya. Tetsu-kun is now officially known as Tsuya. Don't you agree, Tsuya-chan?"

"Momoi-san it is really strange to call me Tsuya-chan." Kuroko told her bluntly.

"B-but… I really liked it." Momoi said tears nearly went out of her eyes again.

"Tsuya." Kasamatsu added. "I think I can call you that."

"Tsuya-chi!" Kise smiled excitedly.

"Not you too, Kasamatsu-senpai, Kise-kun." Kuroko looked at them pleadingly.

"See! See!" Momoi hugged the smaller girl smiling. "They like it so I will keep call you that ne… Tsuya-chan!"

Kuroko just sighed because she felt that whatever argument she had would get ignore by the three of them.

"Ack!" Momoi suddenly yelled looking at her watch. "I'm sorry Tsuya-chan I need to go back to Tokyo. See-ya later…"

"Please wait for a moment, Momoi-san." Kuroko said. "Please don't tell Aomine-kun about my gender. I promise I will tell him myself."

Momoi looked at Kuroko nodding her head while smiling. "Okay… but please Tsuya-chan you need to tell him as soon as possible. You know how hot headed he is not to mention the idiot part."

"I understand." Kuroko smiled and bowed deeply. "Thank you very much."

"By the way, Tsuya-chan." Momoi looked at her.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked.

"How did you find me and Ki-chan?" The pinkette asked.

"I asked Kise through text message." Kasamatsu answered.

"Sorry, Momoi-chi." Kise looked a bit guilty at this.

Momoi shook her head. "It's alright, Ki-chan." Then she looked at Kasamatsu. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Momoi Satsuki." Momoi offered her hand to him.

"Kasamatsu Yukio." He shook Momoi's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Momoi nodded her head then bowed. "Please take care of Ki-chan and Tsuya-chan, Kasamatsu-senpai. After all both of them can really be a handful sometimes, especially Ki-chan."

"I realized that." He replied.

"Senpai, Momoi-chi, I am here you know." Kise cried.

"I also realize that." Kasamatsu said nonchalantly. "You should accompany Momoi-san." He said looking at the darkening sky.

"How about Tsuya-chan?" Momoi asked looking worriedly at her female companion.

"I lived next to Tsuya room." Kasamatsu told her. "So I'll escort her."

"Okay. See you later Tsuya-chan, Kasamatsu-senpai." Momoi said dragging Kise who also said his goodbye. Kuroko smiled at them and said hers as well.

xxxxx

After both Momoi and Kise could be seen no more, Kasamatsu and Kuroko decided to go back to their apartment. In the middle of the trip Kuroko decided to take a break after all she was still tired from the run. Kasamatsu let her rest while he bought a drink from the vending machine nearby. He bought two mineral waters and gave one to Kuroko and the others for himself.

"Here your water." Kasamatsu said.

"Thank... you." Kuroko wheezed a bit.

"I think you should up your stamina." Kasamatsu commented.

"I think Kasamatsu-san should stop running so fast." Kuroko deadpanned. "Anyway, Kasamatsu-senpai something has been bothering me."

"What is?" He asked taking a sip from his drink.

"How did you come so fast to my room?" Kuroko asked.

"You mean that time when Momoi-san ran away?" He asked and Kuroko nodded. "I wasn't at my room, in fact I waited beside your door at the alley."

"You waited at the alley?" Kuroko looked shock.

"I was worried." Kasamatsu admitted sheepishly. "Besides, I promise to always be beside you when you tell the others about your true gender and I intent to keep my promise."

Kuroko blushed and covered it by lowering her head so her hair could cover it. "T-thank you, Kasamat-."

"Yukio." Kasamatsu interrupted.

"Huh?" Kuroko perked up.

"Call me Yukio after all I did call you Tsuya." Kasamatsu looked down at his companion flush face.

"B-but…" Kuroko said.

"It's fine really." Kasamatsu answered before Kuroko could finish her sentence.

"Then thank you, Y-Yukio-senpai." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Kasamatsu replied. "Let's go home. It's late."

"Yes." Kuroko replied.

Kuroko and Kasamatsu immediately began their trip to go back to their home. The sky had darkened and the lamp became their light throughout their journey. The atmosphere around both of them was really comfortable. Without noticing anything, both of Kasamatsu and Kuroko's hand entwined with each other.

xxxxx

That's all for this chapter. As you see I tried to write a fluff scene I hope it's not that terrible and I also tried a little bit of angst, also I hope it's not that bad. Thank you very much for reading this chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

'Oh… Shit'

Okay… Hmmm… First thing first I am deeply apologized about my late update. I am so, so sorry about this. Okay… Next, I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciated them, all of them.

Many reviewers seemed want to see Aomine but I think he will not make an appearance in a while instead I am planning to let Midorima and Akashi know about Kuroko gender first. I hope you don't mind. Thank you and please enjoy the story.

xxxxx

Story

When both Kasamatsu and Kuroko arrived at their apartment, the sun had already been replaced by the moon. Arriving at Kuroko's room, Kasamatsu suddenly realized that he held Kuroko's hand and immediately let go of her hand blushing while doing so. Kuroko looked a bit startled at the lost warmth at her hand but realized that the said warmth was apparently Kasamatsu's hand and blushed as well. They stood awkwardly in front of the door when suddenly Kasamatsu's stomach growled.

Kasamatsu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Kuroko replied smiling a little. "Why don't we eat dinner together, senpai? I think there are some left over soup from yesterday."

"You sure?" He asked.

Kuroko nodded and took out her key. After unlocking the door, she opened the door and let herself and Kasamatsu in before closing the door. Kuroko asked Kasamatsu to wait in the living room while she heated their dinner. Several minutes later, Kuroko emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray filled with two bowls soup and their drink.

"Here let me help." Kasamatsu immediately stood up and took the tray from Kuroko's hand.

"Thank you." She said.

After putting the tray, both of them took the soup and began eating. Kasamatsu was amazed because Kuroko ate only so little.

"Geez… You eat so little." Kasamatsu commented shaking his head.

"I find no rules for eating so little." Kuroko replied.

"Yeah I know it just makes me wondering." He replied.

"Wonder?" Kuroko looked at her upperclassman.

"Where did you get energy to play basketball as good as you do?" Kasamatsu replied.

"I'll take that as compliment." Kuroko smiled.

"Thank you for the food." Both of them said together.

Kuroko wanted to clear up their dinner but Kasamatsu intercepted her.

"Since you let me dine with you, the least I could do is wash the dishes." He said taking the bowls and other cutleries.

Before Kuroko could protest, Kasamatsu moved swiftly to the kitchen and began to wash the bowls. Kuroko immediately stood up and went to help him.

"I'll help." Kuroko said. "It is considered very rude of the host if they let their guest to do the cleaning."

Kasamatsu chuckled. "Not if the guest volunteered."

"Yukio-senpai." Kuroko said exasperatedly.

"It's fine, Tsuya." Kasamatsu reassured her.

"At least let me help to place the cutleries accordingly." She grumbled.

"Sure." He nodded.

Both Kasamatsu and Kuroko began to work. Kasamatsu washed the dishes and wiped them while Kuroko took the clean and dry one to the place where they belong. The washing did not take a long time to finish because they worked together so a couple of minutes later, Kuroko found herself back at the front door with Kasamatsu.

"Good night, senpai." She said.

"Night. And don't forget tomorrow we will have morning practice." He reminded. "So don't sleep too late."

"Understood." Kuroko nodded and closed the door when Kasamatsu already back to his room.

xxxxx

True to her words, Kuroko did not take long to sleep, as soon as she closed the door, Kuroko went to take a bath and after finishing the bath, she fell asleep. It seemed the day event and exhaustion caught up to her. Different from Kuroko, Kasamatsu did not immediately went to sleep instead he contemplated the day event.

'Why do I feel comfortable around her?' He looked at his ceiling as if it had answer for him. 'I had never felt comfortable around female before.'

This thought lingered around his mind until he drifted himself to sleep.

xxxxx

The next morning, Kuroko woke up feeling very refresh. Remembering about the morning practice, Kuroko immediately did her daily morning activity. Finishing her activity, she went outside of the door. Imagined how surprise she is when she saw Kasamatsu sweating and leaning in the railing outside of his room.

"Yukio-senpai." She called him. "Good morning."

"Huh?" He turned his head to the girl. "Oh, Morning Tsuya. Do you want to go to school now? It's very early."

"Yes. I thought that I could practice early because I did not practice for a couple of days."

Kuroko nodded. "And why are you sweating so much, senpai?"

"Oh. I just come back from my morning jog." He answered. "It's lucky that you don't go to school first."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"It's still early so the gym is still locked." He told her.

"Eh?" Kuroko looked at him. "Do you know who has the key?"

"I have." He admitted. "I always came early to practice so the coach entrusted it to me. Do you mind to wait for me? I just need to take a bath and we can go to school together."

"Okay." Kuroko nodded.

"Why don't you wait inside my room?" Kasamatsu offered. "I could make vanilla tea for you again." At the mention of vanilla Kuroko perked up and immediately took Kasamatsu offer.

xxxxx

Entering Kasamatsu's room for the third time, Kuroko decided to look around carefully because the last times she was here the situation was not favorable at all: the first time when Kasamatsu found out her gender and second time when Kise found out. Kuroko sat at the living room drinking a cup of vanilla tea that Kasamatsu's prepared earlier while waiting for him to finish his bath.

Looking around the room, Kuroko could see stack of basketball magazines at the corner and a couple of CD, taking a closer look it was not a movie disc but music disc. She decided to leave it alone and looked at the opposite direction and saw a lone guitar. Before she could inspect it further though, the door was opened.

"Sorry for the wait." Kasamatsu said and looked at Kuroko whose hand was outstretched to take a hold of the guitar. "What are you doing?"

"Oh… Nothing." Kuroko pulled her hand back while keeping her eyes at the instrument.

"Do you want to learn how to play it?" He asked pointing the guitar.

"Can I?" Kuroko looked at Kasamatsu with excitement although her voice betrayed nothing.

"I can teach you the basic although by no means I'm a master." Kasamatsu replied. "Come

on. Let's go to school, I taught you later during the break." He put the guitar at the case and brought it.

"Okay." Kuroko smiled.

xxxxx

Arriving at the gym, Kasamatsu opened the door and went inside to open yet another door this time to locker room. There were two separate locker rooms: one for the players and the other for the regular players only. Both of the locker rooms were the same except for an addition of a pretty thick curtain that covered the space at the last locker in the regular's locker room. The curtain was put there for their only female regular.

Kuroko immediately changed her clothes and opened the curtain after she finished changing. Unfortunately, Kasamatsu's locker was the nearest from her and that time Kasamatsu was bare chest after removing her shirt. Kuroko was by no mean not used to the view but this time she blushed and immediately hung her head down and walked as fast as possible without running through the door.

Kasamatsu could only look at the now closed door with confusion since he only heard the closing door noise without actually noticing Kuroko walked away. He just shook his head and put his regular shirt.

Kuroko touched her heat up cheeks that still dusting pink while taking some balls. 'Why did I feel embarrass at seeing Yukio-senpai bare chest? I should be use to the view.' She thought absentmindedly shoot the ball to the ring although none of them was actually went inside the ring.

"You are not concentrating." Kasamatsu suddenly said from behind them startling the distracted girl.

"Ah." She gasped dropping the ball. "Yukio-senpai, you startled me."

Kasamatsu chuckled. "That's a first."

He took the ball and put it at Kuroko's hand. Instead of taking a step back to do his own training, he actually walked closer and took Kuroko's hand guiding it to the appropriate position of shooting and pushed the ball to the ring with Kuroko's hand. The ball went through the net. "That's how you suppose to shoot." He said.

Kuroko widened her eyes, speechless because that was the first time that she actually scores. "Wh-what?"

"What's with that expression? It's just like the first time you actually scores." Kasamatsu commented.

"Because this is the first time." Kuroko answered making Kasamatsu to gape at her.

"Seriously?" He looked at the girl. "Why don't you try again?"

Kuroko tried to shoot again. Tried. Meaning the ball did not go through the net instead it barely touched the ring. Kasamatsu frowned a bit. He looked at her closely.

'Her posture was perfect but the ball did not go in, she lacked the power but… judging by her pass at our practice match, she should have enough.' He thought watching Kuroko who seemed unaffected by her failure.

"Kuroko, sorry if this sound so tactless." Kasamatsu said. "Have you ever shot the ball in any of your game?" He asked.

"It's alright. As for the answer of the question no, I haven't." Kuroko shook her head. "I am a shadow, Yukio-senpai. The one who will score is my light. My job is only circulating the pass."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't shoot." Kasamatsu pointed. "And what's that about shadow and light?"

"It's the term that our former captain used to describe my former partner and me." Kuroko answered.

"I don't get it." He told her bluntly. "Truthfully I understand that you are the supporting kind of player but I don't see why you don't shoot. Being a supporting actor you help the other to shoot yet you should be able to shoot as well, maybe not as accurate at your… what's the term again? Light. But at least you could take the score instead of making a foul because the time or accidentally passed it to the enemy."

"I… see." Kuroko nodded. "I think I understand. Then… senpai could you help me practice my shooting?"

"Honestly, I don't see any mistakes at your form, the problem is the lack of accuracy and power." He frowned. "If I find some ideas to help I'll tell you."

"Could you teach me again, senpai?" Kuroko looked at him.

"Sure." He replied.

Kasamatsu and Kuroko began practicing again. Kasamatsu looked at Kuroko again sometime she was a bit unsteady at her form resulting in miss shot although even in correct from Kuroko couldn't score. He asked her to lay up but she couldn't score as well. Kasamatsu felt a bit frustrated so he asked her to stay at the free throw line and taught her how to shoot just liked the first time he did by guiding her hand. Because he needed to guide her their body was really close to each other although neither of them felt uncomfortable.

xxxxx

This scene was what the other regulars saw. Kasamatsu behind their female regular, hand touching, body closed to each other. Kobori looked a bit disbelieve at the scene, Hayakawa hung his mouth unable to say anything, Moriyama mouth morphed into a sly smirk, and Kise stood there and dropped his bag. None of them said anything for several minutes until…

"Senpai, Kur(r)oko-san, cong(r)atu(l)ation!" Hayakawa said… then again Hayakawa did not exactly had much of an inside voice so what he said was more liked shouted making the other regulars snapped out of their stupor.

"Huh?" Both Kasamatsu and Kuroko looked at Hayakawa.

"Oh, congratulation, Kasamatsu, Kuroko-san." Kobori who finally found his voice said smiling faintly.

"What?" They looked at Kobori this time.

"Wow Kasamatsu… I did not know that you could move that fast and so smooth…"

Moriyama looked at him. "You should teach me your skill…"

"What the hell are you spouting about?" Kasamatsu yelled glaring at Moriyama.

"T-Tsuya-chi… Senpai?" Kise looked at them. "How could both of you not tell me?" He sobbed.

"Tell you about what exactly, Kise-kun?" Kuroko sighed. "It is not like you think. Yukio-senpai and I-."

"NO!" He interrupted. "Tsuya-chi… Even after three years you still call me by my last name…" Kise slumped his body while wailing his heart. "B-but you *sob* call senpai by his first name…" The tears kept pouring liked waterfall.

Kobori patted Kise trying to calm him down. Hayakawa just looked back and forth between Kise, Kuroko and Kasamatsu clueless about what he should do.

"Nice there, Kasamatsu." Moriyama smirked slyly ignoring Kise. "Who would have think you and our dear female regular will become an item so soon?"

"We are not a couple." Kuroko and Kasamatsu said together though they blushed a bit.

"No need to be shy, Kuroko-chan, Kasamatsu." Moriyama smiled flirtatiously teasing both of them.

"But we aren't." Kuroko repeated but was ignored by her upperclassmen and Kise who kept wailing.

"All of you…" Kasamatsu gnashed his teeth feeling irritation grew inside him, if you looked closely, you could see some veins at his forehead. "LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE SAYING!" He roared.

His voice was heard throughout the school which was impressive considering the sheer size of the school. Takeuchi who still at the teacher's lounge just sweat dropped hearing the sound of Kaijou's basketball club captain.

"Ever since Kuroko Tetsuya joined the team, there is no silence moment at all." He sighed taking a sip of his morning coffee.

xxxxx

That's all for this chapter. Again I sincerely hoped you liked this chapter. This chapter isn't beta-ed so any mistakes regarding the grammar and spelling is solely mine. Thank you very much for reading this chapter and please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

'Oh… Shit'

First, and foremost thank you for the reader who read, review, follow and make this story as their favorites thank you so much *bow*. They really inspire me to continue writing. Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

xxxxx

Story

After the initial outburst of Kaijou's captain, coach Takeuchi decided to go to the gym and made them did the actual practice rather than teasing their short tempered captain. Just as he went inside the gym, he sweat dropped at the scene that greeted him. Kasamatsu looked ready to murder Moriyama who kept pestering about his supposed date with Kuroko Tetsuya, Kobori as usual tried to calm Hayakawa who shouted at the top of his lung about giving his blessing to his upperclassman and lower classman relationship, and Kise Ryouta who sobbed and hugged the poor girl to death.

Takeuchi could only shake his head at the… quirk of his players. He doubted that he could find a team liked him… if he did bless the one who had passion to teach them because he, himself nearly gave up at this year line up if not because of Kasamatsu and Kobori, the considerably sanest members of his team. Stopping himself from his musing, he called out to the members.

"Why aren't you practicing?" He roared to the players, his voice echoed in the gym.

The regulars stopped their antics.

"We wi(ll) p(r)actice (r)ight now, si(r)!" Hayakawa sa… errr… shouted and began running to the locker room which was followed by Moriyama, Kobori and the still teary eyes model, Kise Ryouta.

"What was that about, Kasamatsu, Kuroko?" He asked the two members who apparently the center of the mayhem.

Kasamatsu's eyebrow twitched. "It's nothing just a misunderstanding, right Tsuya?"

"Misunderstanding?" Takeuchi raised an eyebrow.

Kuroko nodded. "They thought that Yukio-senpai and I are in relationship."

"…" Takeuchi was speechless, he could not believe the obliviousness of the captain and the invisible girl who had a superb observation skill apparently it only worked on basketball. He sighed.

"Coach?" Kasamatsu called him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" He looked at the captain.

"You sighed just now." Kuroko answered.

"Nothing. I have been thinking to measure our school strength with another school which had one of the Generation of Miracles." Takeuchi answered.

Kasamatsu looked a bit thoughtful for a moment and said. "I think it's a good idea. Tsuya, do you know where your ex-teammates school is?"

Kuroko nodded. "Murasakibara-kun is in Yosen high, Akashi-kun is in Rakuzan high and Midorima-kun in Shuutoku high while Aomine-kun along with Momoi-san in Touou high."

"To be honest, I'm leaning towards Rakuzan since they held the champion title for the last five years just to measure our strength." Takeuchi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"NO!" Suddenly Kise yelled. "Please, don't coach!" He looked very pale.

"Why not?" Takeuchi looked a bit alarmed at Kise's pale face.

"Akashi-chi will kill me!" the model said. This statement gained a confuse look from the coach and a rose eyebrow from Kasamatsu as if he asked 'So?'

"You told Akashi-kun about my transfer and he thought you gloated to him." Kuroko guessed.

Kise went absolutely white at that and cried. "I didn't mean it, I swear, Tsuya-chi! I just want to tell him that you decide to go to my school."

"You should expect it, Kise-kun." Kuroko sighed. "After all, Akashi-kun is the one who really want me join to his school."

"Oh, yeah. I just remembered." Kise suddenly brighten up before turning gloomy again. "But it's too late. I made him pissed."

"Really, Kise-kun? First you made Yukio-senpai angry at you, and now Akashi-kun as well." Kuroko shook her head. "Do you really value your life so little?"

"Tsuya-chi, how am I suppose to know that Akashi-chi really possessive of you? I mean back at Teikou, I always saw you with Aomine-chi or Momoi-chi, rarely with Akashi-chi." He slumped down.

Kuroko sighed. "Kise-kun, Akashi-kun was the one who taught me misdirection so you could say he was my personal instructor just like I am to you."

Kise widened his eyes. "Why did you hide it?" He sobbed.

Kuroko blinked. "It was a common knowledge actually."

"So I am the only one who didn't know?" Kise pouted.

"I am sorry for not informing you, Kise-kun." Kuroko bowed.

"Ahem. Sorry for interrupting." The coach said. "Can we get back at our topic?"

"Ah, I don't think challenging Akashi-kun will be good." Kuroko answered. 'For Kise health or mine for that matter.' Left unsaid while she winced inwardly.

"I agree, coach." Kasamatsu seconded the notion. "We were just recently beaten by Seirin and Tsuya. I doubt that we had a snowball chance to win against the school which had three Crownless Generals and one Generation of Miracles not to mention the said person was the captain."

"I guess so." Takeuchi sighed. "Yosen high is in Akita, it is too far I think, so it was between Touou and Shuutoku hmm… I think Shuutoku high is good enough then."

"I think so after all they are one of three kings in Tokyo." Kasamatsu nodded.

"Fine, I am going to arrange it then." The coach went away from the gym. "I left the morning practice to you, Kasamatsu."

As the coach left the gymnasium, the other members of the team emerged from the locker room and Kasamatsu began to order the members to warm themselves up and they would have a practice match. The regulars decided to warm up only so they give the chance for the other members to show their skill in the court. While stretching, Moriyama looked at Kuroko who helped Kise to stretch his body and grinned slyly.

"Hey, Kasamatsu!" Moriyama called Kasamatsu who helped him to stretch.

"What?" He asked.

"So… How did you confess to Kuroko yesterday?" Moriyama asked.

Kasamatsu could only groan to himself. "I swear I'm going to stretch you so hard so you'll have a muscle ache of you keep asking me that!"

"… Stingy!" Moriyama huffed. "Ittaaaiiii!"

Kasamatsu really did what he promised, he pushed Moriyama to the limit.

xxxxx

After the morning practice, the regulars went to their respective class with various state of mood. Kise who apparently decided to stop his gloom, greeted his fans with a big smile, Kuroko though as usual read her book unnoticeable by anyone sat at her seat already inside the classroom feeling content. Moriyama kept pestering Kasamatsu who really wanted to strangle his classmate. Kobori just went to his classroom praying that Moriyama wouldn't annoy Kasamatsu too much which fultile might I add. And Hayakawa who was as hyped up as usual went on his merry way to his own classroom.

As the class continued as usual without any coincidence, the lunch time rolled and immediately the class bowed and left the class. Kuroko and Kise decided to go to the roof but before they could arrive there, they saw a commotion at Moriyama and Kasamatsu class so they stopped and peered at the class, coincidently Kobori stood near them.

"Excuse me, Kobori-senpai." Kuroko said making the person jumped a bit.

"Ah, Kuroko and Kise." Kobori greeted.

"Yo! Senpai!" Kise greeted back while Kuroko just nodded her head. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, it's because that." He pointed at the classroom direction.

At the center of the classroom was Kasamatsu who played his guitar and a couple of third years who sang the song that Kasamatsu played. Moriyama who apparently was one of the third years who sang the song strangely enough had a decent voice when singing. Hayakawa hung his mouth apparently not believing that his senpai was good at something besides basketball and it seemed Kise had similar thought with Hayakawa judging by his shock expression.

"Did Yukio-senpai and Moriyama-senpai often do this?" Kuroko asked Kobori.

"Sometimes when Kasamatsu decided to bring his guitar or when we had a training camp." Kobori chuckled.

"KYYAAA! Kise-kun!" Suddenly he females at the classroom screamed.

"Ah! Hello Senpai-tachi!" Kise gave them his award winning smile.

"Oh, Kise…" Moriyama looked up. "Kobori, Hayakawa." Kuroko went unnoticed.

Kasamatsu stopped his strumming and looked at their direction because of the crowd near the entrance, it seemed Kobori, Hayakawa and Kuroko was pushed to the classroom. "And Tsuya." He greeted the girl.

"Huh? Where?" Moriyama looked around.

"Here, senpai." Kuroko greeted from beside Kasamatsu.

"GAAHHH!" Moriyama stepped back a little.

"Good afternoon." Kuroko greeted bowing a little which was returned by the others.

"Kasamatsu, what's make you decide to bring the guitar today?" Kobori asked.

"I didn't know that you can p(l)ay guitar(r), senpai." Hayakawa said.

"Speak slowly!" Kasamatsu growled. "I promise to teach Tsuya how to play today."

"Eh?" Moriyama looked at Kasamatsu then at Tsuya. "My dear princess, how did you know that Kasamatsu is a guitarist?"

"I saw the guitar at his room this morning." Kuroko deadpanned although you could see annoyance slipping from her voice. "Please stop calling me that."

"This morning?" Kobori looked a bit alarm.

"Yes, this morning." Kuroko answered innocently. "Is something wrong?"

Kasamatsu who managed to understand what his teammates slash friends thinking immediately interfered. "It's not like that, idiots!"

"Then explain how did our cute little regular manage to be at the same house as yours?" Moriyama demanded.

"I live next to Yukio-senpai." Kuroko answered. "And I am not little… not that little anyway." She mumbled the last part.

"What she says. Anyway, Kuroko did not have the gym key and since I decided to come early to practice I ask her to wait for me inside my room, that's all." Kasamatsu told them.

"I… see." Kobori said uncertainly.

Hayakawa's stomach growled making the other attention went to him, he smiled sheepishly. "(R)ooftop? I kinda hung(r)y."

"We are too." Kasamatsu sighed. "But there is no passage to get out… or get in for that matter." He pointed at the two doors which was filled by Kise's fan girls making the others sweat dropped. "Let's just eat here."

"Agreed." Kuroko immediately sat at the nearest seat which was followed by the others and they began to eat leaving one poor blonde.

xxxxx

After finishing their lunch, Kasamatsu decided to teach Kuroko the basic of playing guitar which was a bit hard since Kuroko was small so she did not have a long finger which was apparently required to make a certain key. That did not deplete her interest though. Moriyama sometimes helped too although not much since he only knew the basic key, Kobori and Hayakawa seemed quite content at seeing Kuroko and Kasamatsu.

"No, not there." Kasamatsu changed Kuroko's index finger again. "There."

"Okay." Kuroko tried to remember her left fingers while her right one began to strumming.

"That's a C." Kasamatsu told her. "Do you want to learn another one?"

"I think that's enough for today. My fingers a bit hurt." She told him looking at her fingers.

"It's normal for a beginner." He took Kuroko's hand and examined it, feeling satisfied for not seeing any blood.

"Can I hear you play instead?" Kuroko asked hoping to hear.

Kasamatsu suddenly had a devious idea. "As long as you sing."

"Huh?" Kuroko widened her eyes and felt the blood rushed to her face.

"Why not, Kuroko? It's alright." Kobori reassured her.

"We wi(ll) he(l)p too." Hayakawa offered.

"Then Yukio-senpai will sing as well." Kuroko said.

"Hey! I already play the guitar." Kasamatsu protested.

"It's not like you can't do it while you sing, Kasamatsu." Moriyama answered grinning.

"Fine… Fine… So what will we sing?" He asked.

"Future Line?" Kuroko proposed the idea.

"We know that song." Kasamatsu said.

And they sang the song while Kasamatsu played the guitar and sang as well startling many people inside his (and Moriyama) classroom. They looked at the group of boys and then they heard the noticeable higher voice which was surely belonged to a girl. After looking more carefully, they saw her, the light blue hair girl. Not noticing the stare, they kept singing until the end of the song.

"That was refreshing." Kobori smiled, earning two nods from Moriyama and Hayakawa.

"Senpai! Tsuya-chi! How could you sing without me?" Kise sobbed.

"Ah! Kise-kun, you were busy with your friends so I did not want to disturb you." Kuroko answered.

"B-but…" Kise looked at the expressionless girl. "I want to sing together with Tsuya-chi." He ran to her and hugged the petite girl.

"Kise-kun, please release me at once." Kuroko said dryly.

"How could you?" Kise ignored her when suddenly he was kicked from behind by none other than Kasamatsu who was very pissed.

"Release her, you idiot!" He roared. "You are cutting her air supply."

"Ack! Sorry, Tsuya-chi." Kise immediately release her.

"Thank you." She nodded and looked at the teary eyes friend of her. "How about we go to Karaoke later when we have time so we could sing together?"

"Really?" Kise perked up.

"What a wonderful idea you have, Kuroko-chan!" Moriyama smiled.

"I think it's a good idea." Kobori nodded his head.

"I am a(ll) fi(r)e up! (L)et's sing together(r)!" Hayakawa yelled.

"I thought it's gonna be me and Tsuya-chi only…" Kise if he had a dog ears it would fell flat to his head.

"The more the merrier." Kuroko nodded. "How about you, Yukio-senpai?"

"Fine by me." Kasamatsu shrugged. "You should all go back." He pointed at the time which was nearing the end of lunch time.

"See you later at practice, senpai." Kuroko bowed and left dragging Kise behind her.

"I'll see you later, Kasamatsu." Kobori smiled and left.

"I wi(ll) be (r)eady to p(r)actice!" Hayakawa ran to the door. "See you (l)ate(r), senpai!"

"Oi! Kasamatsu." One of his classmates called him.

"What?" Kasamatsu looked at him.

"You got a cute manager there." He grinned. "I hope the soccer club will have one too."

"You're wrong, Tanaka." Kasamatsu looked at soccer player. "That girl is one of the regular in our basketball club."

"What?" All of his classmates who apparently heard him yelled in shock.

"And Kasamatsu's girlfriend." Moriyama grinned

"Eh?"

"I told you time and again." Kasamatsu glared at Moriyama. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

xxxxx

At the evening practice, the regulars played in a match three on three. This was their first time to actually play with Kuroko. The team was Moriyama, Hayakawa and Kuroko against Kise, Kobori and Kasamatsu which of course made Kise complained (Why can I play with Tsuya-chi?) which was answered by Takeuchi (Because the other need to familiarize themselves with Kuroko-san style.). And the match began.

The tip off began which was snatched by Kobori and gave the ball to Kasamatsu who procced to search for the ace.

"Kise!" He passed the ball, when suddenly the ball changed its course to Hayakawa who immediately dribbled and scored it.

"Sometimes you are very predictable, senpai." Kuroko gave him a small smile.

"Let's see how predictable I am then Tsuya." He grinned and took the ball, immediately passed it to Kobori who dribbled it.

"I won't let you!" Moriyama suddenly blocked Kobori's path so he passed it to Kise who immediately copied Hayakawa's movement and scored a goal.

"I won't lose twice." Kise grinned.

And the game began, throughout the first five minutes, it was always the same routine. One score the other did and so on. Until Kuroko managed to steal the ball from Kobori, who conveniently forgot about her, she immediately dribbled it but Kasamatsu blocked her instead of keeping the ball, she passed it to Moriyama who scored a three pointer.

"33-30."

"Come on, Kise-kun!" The fan girls yelled.

"Don't lose Moriyama-senpai!" One of the basketball club members yelled.

Takeuchi smirked to himself and thought. 'With this I can see Kuroko skill… She really is not a decent player liked Kise said but she certainly a valuable asset.'

"Okay, that's enough!" He yelled stopping the game. "Line up!"

The regulars immediately got in the line.

"What is your opinion after playing with Kuroko?" Takeuchi said.

"Ah… The little one was very talented especially her pass it was a bit unpredictable though." Moriyama told him.

"I'm not little." Kuroko mumbled in a rare act of immaturity kicked an invisible dust at the floor. Apparently she was really frustrated with her height.

"Ku(r)oko-san was an ext(r)eme(l)y ta(l)ented p(l)aye(r)!" Hayakawa stated.

"I agree." Kasamatsu nodded.

"Eh? You already played with her, Kasamatsu?" Takeuchi asked.

"Yeah, I did." Kasamatsu nodded. "She is good but her dribble, stamina and speed is average at best, no offense Tsuya."

"None taken." Kuroko nodded.

Takeuchi nodded. "I agree. That's why I want you to jog every morning to increase your stamina, as your speed I want you to use weight. I'm sure you have some, Kasamatsu."

Kasamatsu nodded. "I'll lend you some."

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled.

"Oh, yeah…" Kaijou coach looked at his player. "Tomorrow we will have practice match against Shuutoku high so prepare yourself!"

"Understood!" The regulars answered.

"Go practice, Kuroko, I want you to adapt your play style with us so we can use it tomorrow." Takeuchi told Kuroko.

"Yes, sir!" Kuroko nodded and began practicing with the other regulars.

xxxxxx

That's all for this chapter. I am not a guitarist but my friend tried to teach me once but my finger is quite short so I can't make the F key(if I'm not wrong) *gloom*. Okay, anyways, I hope all of you don't get mad about this late update, I kinda have a bit of writer block *cries* if you can call it that because instead of the idea to continue this story, my head inspire me to make another KnB fanfic a crossover with Harry Potter.

Anyway this is the idea.

Generation of Miracles are seven (yes, including Haizaki Shougo) players who was known throughout Japanese Magic community as the best quiditch players. When the Ministry of Magic of Britain heard about them they decided to invite them to have a match against their best player when the event of the forth book in HP happened so now the Japanese community decided to lend them a hand at defeating Voldemort because of this good deed, the Britain community invite them to participate in Triwizard tournament and who guess the student they sent? It was the GoM.

Pairing : GoM (with or without Haizaki I don't know)xKuroko but leaning more to AkaKuro.

So what do you think? Should I write this? Or do any of you want to write this? I don't mind really. Please tell me! And don't forget to review this chapter! Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

'Oh… Shit'

Umm, I apologize for the lack of update for nearly a month *cries* it was just so hard to find the time to actually think and write my story because of monstrous amount of school assignments that the teachers gave me.

And moving on, thank you so much for favorite-ing, following and especially reviewing my story, I always appreciate all of them, they always without fails motivated me to continue my story. Anyways, on to the story

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

xxxxx

Story

As the day gone by and the basketball practice ended, the Kaijou basketball members club decided to go home including the regulars. Moriyama cheerfully dragged Kasamatsu saying that he wanted Kasamatsu to accompany him somewhere, Kobori followed making sure that nothing happened to Kaijou basketball club flirt after all Kasamatsu was known to be a short temper man with an even shorter fuse especially for Moriyama. Hayakawa also decided to go home while Kise said that he had an appointment for some photo shoot.

Because of that, we could find Kuroko alone at the gymnasium practicing her shoot although as usual none actually went inside the basket. Kuroko looked at her hands flexing her fingers but none of them felt stiff yet so she decided to throw the ball but it was no use the hit the rim and fell out. Kuroko sighed for the umpteenth times and jogged a bit to catch the ball.

_Being a supporting actor you help the other to shoot yet you should be able to shoot as well, maybe not as accurate at your… what's the term again? Light. But at least you could take the score instead of making a foul because the time or accidentally passed it to the enemy._

What Kasamatsu said, kept echoing at her mind.

'Yukio-senpai is right.' Kuroko thought. 'But…' She looked at the ball in her hands. 'No matter how many times I tried the ball never goes in.' She frowned feeling frustrated of herself.

Kuroko decided to rest for awhile. Walking to her bag to get her drink, she looked at the weight that Kasamatsu gave her before getting dragged himself by Moriyama, she took it out from her bag quite surprised by the unexpected weight. She suddenly remembered her first match with Kaijou when she was still in Seirin especially how fast Kasamatsu was, though not in par with the Generation of Miracles but he sure near their levels.

'How hard does Yukio-senpai train?' Kuroko looked at the weight silently, coach said that her weight training would begin after their practice match with Shuutoku since he did not want her to feel sore. As Kuroko contemplated, the gym's door suddenly was opened by someone.

xxxxx

Kasamatsu grumbled to himself something about a certain flirtatious teammate of his. Opening the gym door, he casually went inside without noticing a certain female regular. Kuroko for her part sweat dropped because Kasamatsu actually went in front of her before entering the locker room and he did not notice her at all. Not long after that, Kasamatsu went out of the room with a different set of clothes.

Kuroko looked at Kasamatsu, she could see the strong muscles at his arms since he wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt and black sweatpants. She looked at Kasamatsu warming up his own body by doing sit up and push up then he began to do lay up. The amount of sweat was enormous, Kuroko noticed for the first time, at Kasamatsu's wrist and ankles there were weights no wonder after practicing only for a short time, he was sweating liked crazy.

Kasamatsu threw the ball into the ring practicing his long three pointer but unfortunately the ball only hit the rim and bounced to the floor and rolled away to the bench which Kuroko happened sat at. Cursing himself, he jogged to catch the rolling ball that stopped when it hit Kuroko's pale leg. Catching up to the ball, Kasamatsu bent to take the ball and he noticed the pale leg so he looked up only to see Kuroko sat there looking down at him.

"GAAAHHH!" Kasamatsu hit the ground and retreated.

"Good evening, Yukio-senpai." Kuroko said.

"Tsuya." He said clutching his chest where his suppose heart should be. "Make some noise or something, you're nearly gave me a heart attack." He stood up. "When did you come anyway?"

"Since the practice ended." Kuroko deadpanned.

"But, I didn't see you." Kasamatsu shook his head. "Sorry."

Kuroko widened her eyes, in all of her life, many people did not notice her but none actually said sorry for not noticing her and they just thought that it was normal since she had a weak presence. Schooling her facial expression, she answered.

"It is not Yukio-senpai fault." She shook her head.

"But still…" Kasamatsu frowned at himself.

"It is alright, Yukio-senpai." Kuroko answered.

"Anyways." Kasamatsu tried to divert the topic. "Did you come for late night practice?"

Kuroko thought for a while after all she always did this, both in her middle school year and high school year. "You could say that. How about, Yukio-senpai, do you always do this?"

"I guess so." Kasamatsu smirked. "Especially, since Kise joined, after all I did not want to only relay on him you know."

Kuroko looked a bit surprised.

Kasamatsu chuckled. "Don't be that surprise, I'm sure some of the basketball members in all of the school who get a member of Generation of Miracles will do their own late training."

Kuroko was stun. "I… had never thought of that."

"Really?" Kasamatsu raised a curious eyebrow.

Kuroko nodded. "I just thought that having a Generation of Miracles at their team, it'll make thing easier to score so…" she trailed.

"Most people will think that." Kasamatsu agreed. "But when you become a captain, you have your own pride." He admitted sheepishly. "I'm sure the other captains will think the same as me especially that from the strong team."

"So it's a matter of pride?" Kuroko said sounding confused.

"Well for me at least, it's not only pride. Doesn't it leave you a bitter taste if you win just because of one person?" Kasamatsu looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked down for a moment not answering Kasamatsu at all. She was reminded about her last match in middle school, the after taste of victory was not sweet, it was bitter, that was why she decided to quit the team. She shut her eyes for a brief moment and said.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

xxxxx

The next day when the school finished, the Kaijou basketball club first string players could be found at the station waiting for the train which would take them to Tokyo. There was a certain tension around them because this practice match would be insanely difficult considering that Shuutoku had Midorima Shintarou as one of the player.

"Aww shit… I'm so nervous" Hayakawa spoke at a normal tone surprising many of his teammates when suddenly his voice began to raise… a lot. "I'M A(LL) FI(R)ED UP! P(R)ACTICE GONNA PAY OFF NOW! I WI(LL) GO FU(LL) FI(R)E, COUNT ON ME!"

"Shut up!" Kasamatsu hit Hayakawa faced hard. "We're in the middle of station idiot! Mind your voice!"

"So(rr)y, but I-." Hayakawa was interrupted.

"Hayakawa-senpai, please talk more slowly." Kuroko said. "To tell you the truth, I do not understand what you said just now."

"I JUST SAID-." He was interrupted again.

"Hayakawa, your inner voice please." Kobori said.

Hayakawa had a decency to blush. "I'm so so(rr)y senpai."

"The train already came." Takeuchi informed them. "Get your ass moving!"

xxxxx

At the train, the Kaijou team played a card game to pass the time except for some of the members who decided to sleep or read. Kuroko was reading her book while waiting for Kasamatsu who was with the couch. Although she was reading, in actuality she could not concentrate on it because she felt very nervous after all Midorima still did not know her true gender which was frankly her biggest problem right now.

Suddenly, someone sat beside her.

"Are you afraid?" Kasamatsu who just sat beside her asked.

Kuroko nodded. "I am a bit afraid about Midorima-kun reaction towards me."

"There will be some couple of minutes before the game actually start to finish the formalities between the coach, I'm sure we can use that time." Kasamatsu said.

Kuroko nodded again.

"Tsuya-chi, senpai, come on join us!" Kise called them.

"Kise, you shouldn't disturb their loving time." Moriyama reprimanded his lowerclassman.

Kasamatsu really wanted to deck Moriyama pretty face this time but doing violence at the public place would do him no good so he shoved the feeling and growled. "We aren't lover."

Kuroko sighed. "Moriyama-senpai, please stop your teasing."

"Aww, Kuroko-chan, it is very fun for me to do so." Moriyama smiled at the pale girl.

"It is getting annoying." Kuroko told him bluntly without an ounce of feeling.

"Kuroko-chan, you wound me." Moriyama said disappointedly.

"You deserve it though, Moriyama." Kobori said. "You should stop teasing them."

"He better be if he knows what good for him." Kasamatsu scowled cracking his knuckles a bit.

"Ah, my friend, Kasamatsu please don't crack your knuckles liked that." Moriyama seemed a bit nervous. "It makes you look like you want to hit someone."

"You're right." Kasamatsu smirked. "Preferably your face though."

Kise actually stepped back, a bit afraid after all he was the most frequent victim of Kasamatsu's violence tendency and he knew how hard his upperclassman could hit. If he did not know better, he would think that Kasamatsu belonged to the boxing club. Kuroko just sighed at the usual mayhem caused by her teammates, she just hoped that they did not actually traumatized the other passengers though, judging by the attention their getting, Kuroko doubted her hope would be fulfilled.

Takeuchi looked at his team members and face palmed himself while mumbling. "Dear God, please help me."

xxxxx

Arriving at the school without any further mayhem ("Thank God for that." Takeuchi said.), Kaijou team went inside Shuutoku gymnasium. Although it was not as big as their own gymnasium, Shuutoku gym was pretty big but a bit on the old side, in fact Shuutoku high school was a pretty old but strong building, it seemed like it had a certain historical trait of Japan.

"Hmmph, I'm surprise you come not long after you lose to Kuroko." A green haired bespectacled man suddenly said.

"Midorima-chi." Kise smiled. "Long time no see."

"Ara, ara." Takao Kazunari said. "Are you one of Shin-chan ex-teammates?"

"Ugh, Shin-chan?" Kise looked a bit confuse.

"He meant Midorima-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko suddenly said from beside Kise.

"GGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kise and Midorima backpedaled while yelling at the top of their lungs. Surprisingly, Takao did not feel shock at all which was apparently noted by Kasamatsu who stood not too far from Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun, good afternoon." Kuroko greeted the still shock male. "May I have your time? There is a private matter that I need to settle with Midorima-kun."

Without waiting for reply, Kise who recovered miraculously from Kuroko sudden appearance immediately dragged Midorima to the privacy of locker room. Kuroko immediately followed but noticed that Kasamatsu did not follow him so she looked questioningly at her captain.

"Senpai?" Kuroko said. "Is something wrong?"

"Your friend's friend." He said referring to Takao. "He noticed your presence as soon as we enter the gym. Probably, he is like your previous senpai which I was match up against. He had another eye but his skill is a much more polish one."

Kuroko looked thoughtful for a moment and remembered about her former upperclassman at Seirin who loved pun so much, Izuki Shun. "I guess so and my former senpai name is Izuki Shun, Yukio-senpai."

"Right." Kasamatsu grumbled about cheeky little freshman which made Kuroko twitched a bit at the mention of her height.

"Senpai, Tsuya-chi, Hurry up!" Kise called.

"Come on, Tsuya." He said and immediately fell into step with the girl.

xxxxx

At the locker room, Midorima Shintaro felt his irritation building up and the main cause of this was Kise Ryouta. He did not appreciate that he was man handled by said ex-teammate.

"I will feel much more appreciated if you told me the reason as of why I was dragged inside this locker room." Midorima said to Kise but before the blonde could answer him, someone else that he unfortunately did not know went inside the room and whispered something to Kise before the he went out of the door and *clicked* the door was locked.

"And was locked to this room with a stranger as well." He added while pushing his glasses.

"I'm sorry, Midorima-kun." A quiet and soft voice unmistakably belonged to Kuroko Tetsuya said.

"Kuroko." He looked down at his nearly invisible ex-teammate of his and immediately double check again. Icy blue hair. Check. Icy blue eyes. Check. Small. Check. Deadpanned expression. Check. But the phantom six player of Teikou was a male, so the two mound at 'his' chest should not be there at all so he did the most logical thing he could, he yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I am a female, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said looking at Midorima. "As you probably notice." She deadpanned.

Midorima was motionless, he did not say or do anything but only staring at his male who apparently a female former teammate of his. His glasses strangely enough looked blank when suddenly it cracked. He stood there liked a frozen statue with no expression.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko said poking at the Midorima statue liked posture but Midorima still stood there motionless so Kuroko tried to poked him harder but it was more liked a shove so Midorima actually tumbled down.

"Wha-." He said suddenly awoke from his statue state before looking at Kuroko. He took his glasses off and began wiping them and put them on again, disbelieving of what he saw, he took them and wiped them over and over again while mumbling. "It's not possible, it seemed that I need a better glasses or is it my minus has actually increase?"

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko said sweat dropping a bit.

"Oy, that's enough!" Kasamatsu said. "Kuroko is a girl. Deal with it!" He growled.

"Who are you suddenly butting in our problem?!" Midorima said to Kasamatsu.

"Listen brat! I'm her friend and Kaijou team captain." Kasamatsu growled boiling with anger. "It is by right my problem if you decided to blow off your anger towards her."

Midorima felt a tiny bit fear at the sheer anger that radiated for the shorter man.

"Midorima-kun, please hear me out." Kuroko said.

"As long as it is a good reason." Midorima answered.

And Kuroko told him her reason.

"It's stupidity." Midorima told her and Kuroko wince a bit and smiled a bit. "But, it suits you well. After all, you and Aomine are basketball idiots."

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." Kuroko bowed a bit. "Please do not tell the others."

"Akashi will kill m-, no us, you know that, right?" Midorima told her.

Kuroko sighed and nodded.

"I don't have a death wish." Midorima continued.

Kuroko took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I-I…" Kuroko stayed silent again.

"How about this." Kasamatsu suddenly said. "Midorima-san, you can tell Akashi-san to meet Kuroko at her apartment because Kuroko needs to tell him something important but does not specify what it is."

"Lying to Akashi is the same as a death wish." Midorima said and Kuroko nodded.

"Then just say that Kuroko had something to tell him which you cannot say because it was a private matter of Kuroko that needed to be told to him." Kasamatsu changed the wording a bit.

"…"

"…"

"I hope he will not kill us." Midorima mumbled.

"Agree." Kuroko nodded.

Kasamatsu felt a bit tick at that. "If you can find something else much better than that then be my guest."

Kuroko giggled at Kasamatsu angry retort and smiled a bit as Kasamatsu growled at her finding that it was not amusing at all. Midorima looked at the Kaijou captain and Kuroko. He still could not wrap the concept that his ex-teammate was a female but for now professionalism first because their match would start momentarily.

"Oha-asa was right after all." Midorima said. "Today, I will find out the truth." He smirked holding up a teddy bear. "And today lucky item is teddy bear it will bring my victory against hi... er *chough* her."

"It supposed to be them, Midorima-kun." Kuroko who apparently heard him said. "Did you forget about, Kise-kun?"

"..." Midorima sweat dropped.

"You do, don't you?" Kuroko looked a bit amuse and Kasamatsu shook his head at her antics.

"An A type like you are not compatible with a B type like me." Midorima pushed his glasses and grumbled leaving the amuse girl and her captain behind.

xxxxx

That's all for this chapter. I find that Midorima reaction is a bit lacking for my taste. At first, I plan to have him actually pass out but from the manga I feel that Kuroko is not that close to Midorima so I hope you find this a reasonable enough reason for Midorima lack of response. Thank you for reading my story and please don't forget to review my story. See-ya in the next chapter.


End file.
